The Necklace of Two Worlds
by Mutitoon90
Summary: Then two friends are sent to the World of talespin by means of a enchanted neacklace, they're in for an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

A/N: I do not own Talespin.

Chapter One: Sam's New Necklace.

Legend speaks of a ruby necklace that holds many strange powers unlike any that the world has ever seen. One story tells that anyone who wears the fabled necklace would have the power to travel to another world, the human world.

The only known owner of the necklace was a pirate captain known as Frida Foxhill. She was different from most pirates of her time. She never killed anyone, and stole only the essentials: food, water, rum, wine, ale, supplies, and clothes. She rarely took money from her victims, but when she did, it would normally be an abundant amount.

Many people believed that her ruby necklace had a power over her, keeping her from taking someone's life. Stories say that the necklace was given to her by a group of islanders that had allowed her to hide her spoils on the island.

Others say it was to keep Raphael Karnage, the most infamous pirate of that time, from attacking ships. He was Foxhill's worst enemy since the day she escaped his hideout. Foxhill wanted revenge against the bloodthirsty pirate. He took the lives of her family, and tried to obtain her dowry through wedlock.

One day, Foxhill met a group of people from the fabled city of Lolan. After seeing the captain with the necklace around her neck, they took her to their city to show their most valuable treasure. They taught her how to use the necklace's powers. Then, one day, she returned to the sea.

After learning the necklace's powers, Foxhill crated the map to the city, and left clues at the places she either traveled to or looted from.

One day, Foxhill heard the Karnage has discovered that she had created a map to the city of Lolan. She did her best to keep the map away from her nemesis for some time, but she knew that Karnage would finally catch her and get the map.

At one of the ports her crew was at, she met a traveler. After talking to him, she gave him gave the map and some food. This act was to keep the city of Lolan safe from Karnage.

But, unknown to Foxhill, the traveler was actually Raphael Karnage in disguise. He tried to read the map, but it was blank. Infuriated, the pirate captain resolved to try stealing the ruby necklace as well.

After weeks of catching Foxhill, Karnage finally caught up and attacked Foxhill's ship on the high seas. Foxhill, ready for a fight, challenged Karnage to a swordfight to the death. Her foe accepted without another thought. The battle lasted for a day and a night. Karnage and Foxhill were locked in a swordfight, until Karnage stabbed Foxhill's abdomen, and demanded the ruby necklace.

Foxhill's said with her dying breathe: "The only one, who can find the treasure of Lolan, will be the next owner of the ruby necklace."

Karnage tried to steal the necklace from the dead vixen's body. Before he could claim the necklace, Foxhill's corpse disappeared, taking her clothes and the necklace with her. The bloodstain on Karnage's cutlass was the only thing that Foxhill's body left behind.

Karnage was so infuriated that Karnage ordered his crew to kill the remaining members of Foxhill's crew. The vile crew carried their captain's command without question, and slaughtered all of Foxhill's crew that they saw.

After the destruction of the _William_, Foxhill's ship, Karnage swore that his family, if not him, would find the treasure of the Lolan.

One hundred years has passed in both worlds, and no one knows the whereabouts of the ruby necklace of Frida Foxhill, not even the Karnage clan, who still possess the blank map. But, one thing was for certain: Time would reveal the next owner of the ruby necklace, and the heir of the city of Lolan's treasure.

In the Human World, a black haired girl and a brunette was exiting a school bus. They waved to the bus driver, before the bus left to finish its route.

"Spring Break, at last." The black haired girl said as she stretched her arms.

"I know," The brunette said in agreement, "no jerks, no homework, and, most important, no uniforms for a week."

"Yeah." The black haired girl said, as she looked at the school uniform on her body.

The uniform, the black haired girl wore, was a red collared shirt, a black skirt, and white shoes. Her friend wore a similar uniform, but had a white and red shirt in place.

The girls hated to wear the uniforms because they had to wear skirts.

"I hate giving a guy a sneak peek up my dress before I give him a K.O." the black hair said with disgust in her voice.

"I know what you mean." The brunette agreed.

"Hey, Sam," The raven haired said, "your dad's home early."

The brunette, known as Sam, turned her head, and saw a blue truck with dirt all over it.

"You're right, Melissa," Sam said, "he's home."

The girls entered the small white house. They walked into the dirty white living room, which was a mess as it was normally, although to Melissa thinks it was clean compared to her home.

Melissa moved into Sam's home after an argument with her mother got out of hand. So, her mother kicked her out.

Sam noticed a black bag sitting next to the chair.

"Jerry's home." Sam said." Dad must have picked him up."

Then, without warning, Melissa announced by yelling in the house, "We're home!"

A gruff, yet somewhat high voice answered, "Hey, Sammy. Hey, Melissa."

"Hi, Daddy." Sam answered.

"Hey, Mr. Downie." Melissa responded.

The girls entered the country-style kitchen, and saw a man with dark, wrinkled skin, dirty-brown hair, and a black hat, sitting in the kitchen, watching the television.

"What's are you watching?" Sam asked the elderly man.

The man, who was her father, looked at the girl with his blue eyes, and asked, "Do you have to practice on the pianie?"

Sam sighed out her answer, "Yes, sir."

"Bye-bye." Her father said as Sam left the room to practice on the piano.

At eight o'clock p.m., Sam and Melissa were in their room, watching a comedy movie when Sam heard a knock.

"Who's there?" Sam said.

A deep boy's voice answered, "It's me."

Sam got up the bed, and opened the door.

"What is it, Jerry?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Dad wants you at his room." Was Jerry's answered before returning to his room.

"Thanks." Sam said, more politely.

Sam turned to Melissa, and said, "Want to come?"

Melissa, who was very curious, said, "Sure."

Melissa followed Sam to the hall, then to another door. Sam knocked on the door

"Who is it?" a strong female voice called.

"Mom," Sam answered, "It's me, Sam."

"And, Melissa too." The raven head added.

"Oh, sorry." Sam's mother said, "Come in."

Sam opened the door, and entered the room with Melissa behind her.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Sam said.

"Hi, Mr. And Mrs. D." Melissa greeted.

In the bedroom, there was Sam's father, who was in his blue bathrobe, and her mother, who looked more like Sam's older sister (if Sam had one), in her night robe.

"Hi, girls." Sam's mother greeted with a smile on her face.

Sam turned to her father, and asked, "Do you want me, Daddy?"

Sam's father wore a serious face as he said, "You're in trouble."

Sam was shocked.

"What for?"

"For not having this." Sam's father answered.

Then, he revealed a beautiful ruby necklace with a ruby amulet on it.

"Is that for me?" Sam asked in shock.

"No, it's for your brother." Sam's mother joked.

"Ha ha." Sam said.

"Try it on!" Melissa said.

"Okay!" Sam almost yelled at Melissa.

Sam started to place the necklace on her neck. It took her a few moments before she was done. Sam turned to the others in the room and asked, "How do I look?"

"Like a million bucks." Her father answered.

"And more." Her mother added.

Sam turned to a mirror and looked at her reflection. The necklace fitted around her neck perfectly. It was not too loose, and it was not too tight.

"I want your necklace." Melissa said excitedly.

"Well, too bad." Sam responded jokily.

"I just can't believe that someone would throw such a beautiful necklace away." Sam's father said in disgust.

"Well, it sucks to be them." Sam announced.

"Now, we need to find a dress that matches the necklace." Sam's mother said to her husband.

All Sam did was smile, as the necklace seemed to glow.

Two hours later, Sam and Melissa changed out of their school uniforms and into their pajamas.

"I can't believe that this school got uniforms in place of money." Melissa said.

"I can't believe that my own mother agreed with the school getting uniforms." Sam announced loudly.

"Yeah," Melissa agreed, "I mean there are two reasons that I don't like uniforms: One, There's no free will in the style. Two, not everyone wants to wear red, black, and white."

"You've forgotten number three: uniforms can be very ugly at times." Sam added.

"Then, I guess that we're 'lucky.'" Melissa said.

Sam yawned as she put herself to bed. Melissa followed suit.

"Night, Sam-Sam." Melissa said to her friend.

"Night, matey." Sam responded.

"Sam?" Melissa asked, confused at her friend's words.

"Sorry," Sam said, realizing what she said, "it just out. Night, buddy."

As the girls drafted off to sleep, the necklace, that Sam forgot to remove from her neck, started to glow a brilliant red.

"Samantha…Samantha."

Sam opened her eyes and found herself in a thick, red mist. She looked around for whoever was calling her.

"Who's that?" Sam asked calmly. She was very calm in a strange place even for herself.

Sam turned around and saw a human-like vixen with raven hair wearing a white blouse, a black vest, and black pants and black boots.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, calm, yet frightened at the same time, "And how did you know my name?"

The vixen let out a laugh before saying, "I'm Frida Foxhill at your service." And gave a bow.

"Why am I here?" Sam asked.

"I've waited for a hundred years for someone like you." Frida answered.

Sam was shocked.

"A hundred years?! For me?! For what?!"

Frida sighed, "For an heir."

"Like to a throne r something like that?" Sam asked.

"Try treasure." Frida corrected.

"Why am I receiving this treasure?" Sam asked.

"Two reasons: One, you and I are very much alike, and two, you're alive with a body of your own, and I don't." Frida said.

Sam became confused and asked, "How are you talking like me?"

"The necklace helped me learn your vernacular." Was the vixen's answer.

"Really?" Sam asked the vixen.

"Yes, as well has the power to allow the person to travel between my world and your world and to understand any language written and spoken." Frida continued.

"That is useful." Sam said in awe.

"I need your help." Frida said, changing the subject.

"Okay, what is it?" Sam asked helpfully.

"Someone has the map, and I want you to get it back." Frida explained.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid that's you're problem." Frida answered.

"Okay. How am I going to get to your world?"

"You're almost there." Frida said, "Your friend is already there."

"Melissa?" Sam asked.

"I better get you to your friend. She would be very lonely without her best friend there." Frida said.

The vixen waved her arms, and a red light engulfed Sam.

"Oh, Sam! Hope you like the outfit I got for you!" Frida said.

That was the last thing Sam heard before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fox-Fox

Sam groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt a strange warmth on her entire body, which felt like having a fur coat around her body. All Sam wanted to do was to stay where she was.

"Sam, is that you?" Melissa's voice asked.

Sam groan some more, got up, and rubbed her eyes to remove the sleep.

"Melissa, it is me. Who else would I be?"

"A pirate who looks very similar to you." Was Melissa's answer.

Sam saw a lake, and walked towards it. When she got there, she saw her reflection was of a cat wearing the same clothes as Frida wore.

"Sam, it can be worse." Melissa called out to Sam.

Sam looked around for her friend and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You still have your height." Melissa answered.

Then, a reddish brown bat flew at Sam, and Sam ducked. The bat landed on a tree and waved at the confused cat.

"It's me, Melissa." The bat called to Sam.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her small friend.

Melissa flew down from the tree and to Sam's shoulder.

"I don't know."

Sam looked at her surroundings and said, "I'm sure of one thing: We're on an island or something like one."

"Yep." Melissa confirmed.

Then, a voice boomed out from behind the two friends, "Who you be?"

Sam turned around to find a spear in front of her face. The spear's owner was a crocodile who wore a tribal dress with bands of feathers on his arms. There were feathers on the mask he wore on his head.

"Me ask again: Who you be?" The giant reptile demanded as he moved his weapon closer to the feline's nose.

"I'm Samantha Downie, and the bat is my friend, Melissa." The feline said, trying not to anger the warrior.

The warrior did not look joyous to see Sam or to even have an answer from her.

"Nile-Nile, leave them be!"

The girls turned to the owner of the petit voice and saw a lioness with dark brown hair, tan fur, wearing an orange islander girl's dress and flower bracelets on her wrists and ankles. They also saw the anger in her brown eyes.

"Mai-Mai, why you here?" the crocodile asked the lioness.

"You no know if she friend." The island girl said to the crocodile, changing the subject.

Nile-Nile countered by saying, "You no know if she foe."

"Can I have a say in this?" Sam asked, trying to avoid an argument.

"You be quiet, pirate!" Nile-Nile commanded as he almost stabbed Sam.

"Hey!" Melissa yelled, angry with the warrior, "All she was trying to do was help!"

"Ha!" Mai-Mai said to Nile-Nile, "Bat right. Girl tries to help."

The giant crocodile grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her with Melissa and Mai-Mai following close behind.

Sam was tried to a pole in the middle of a village as Nile-Nile and Mai-Mai tried to plea their cases to a lion wearing a blue chief's dress. Melissa was sitting on the imprisoned cat's shoulder.

"Hey, Sam." The bat said, trying to get her friend's attention.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"I saw that you didn't react much when the jerk called you a pirate." Melissa stated.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you react?" Melissa asked her friend.

Sam giggled before she answered, "You said that I looked like a pirate, and I saw myself in a reflection. That helped me from being defensive when that jerk called me a pirate."

"Speaking of," Melissa commented, "here comes Nile-Nile the crocodile."

Sam saw Nile-Nile, Mai-Mai, and the lion walking towards her. She was about to meet her fate.

"He who stand before you, Chief Sim-Sim." The crocodile announced.

The lion looked at Sam as he asked, "So, you newcomer?"

Sam looked straight at him and said, "Yes, sir."

The chief chuckled and said, "Call me Chief Sim-Sim." Then, his jolly face became serious.

"We have problem. You trespasser. Nile-Nile think you foe; Mai-Mai think you friend. So we need way to prove worth."

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"You must do something brave. If you live, you no enemy of tribe." The chief informed the captive.

Sam was speechless; her chances of living were not good. Melissa, however, was not as speechless.

"That's crazy! Sam's done nothing wrong!"

The chief had a regretful look on his face. He knew that Melissa was right about Sam's innocence.

"Sorry, bat. Either that or warriors kill her."

Sam gulped; either way, she was going to be killed.

Later that night, Sam was in a small hut and tied by the wrists. The light of the full moon lightened the hut. The feline had many thoughts race through her mind, mostly of the vixen, Frida Foxhill.

Her thoughts were disturbed when the door to the hut. She turned and saw Mai-Mai and Melissa, who wore riding on the lioness' shoulder. The islander was carrying some in one arm and trying not to drop any of it. Melissa helped her. Sam smiled as Mai-Mai carefully sat down next to her.

"Hi, girly." The small bat said before flying from Mai-Mai's shoulder to Sam's, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Sam responded.

"Me have question." Mai-Mai announced.

"Ask away." The trapped feline allowed.

"Why you have Frida Foxhill's necklace?" the lioness asked.

The question stopped Sam for a moment before asking, "You know of Frida Foxhill?!"

Mai-Mai shushed the excited feline.

"Nile-Nile will hear you."

"Oh, sorry." Sam said, "I know that the necklace has powers."

"Yep, that true." The islander said, "Frida Foxhill pirate that died one hundred years ago by Raphael Karnage."

Sam, who managed to grab a piece of fruit with her hands tied together, said, "Maybe that's why I saw her."

"What is?" Melissa asked her friend.

Sam continued to explain, "When I saw Frida, she told me that someone had a treasure map."

"You say that Karnage clan have map!?" Mai-Mai exclaimed.

"I'm not saying that," Sam said, "but that's my guess."

"Me hope you wrong." The lioness said.

"That's the two of us." Melissa announced.

"Make that three." Sam added.

Melissa asked Mai-Mai, "So, can you tell us about the necklace?"

"Me only know that Frida Foxhill part of necklace now." Mai-Mai stated.

Sam chewed on the fruit as she thought about everything that happened to her; she was very troubled.

Melissa looked up and saw something in the sky.

"Uh, guys." The small bat said, pointing her wing upwards.

Sam and Mai-Mai looked up and saw what Melissa saw. In the sky, the moon was disappearing quickly.

"I'm no science whiz, but I don't think that's a lunar eclipse." The small bat said as the moon waned away.

"And, you're right." Sam stated.

The cat turned to Mai-Mai, who looked like she just saw a ghost. Concerned for her new friend, she asked, "What's wrong?"

The lioness looked at Sam and made eye contact with her. She answered in an almost dead whisper, "Air Pirates."

The moon completely disappeared as Mai-Mai spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Three: A Turn Deserves Another.

A few seconds after the moon was eclipsed, a voice boomed into the night sky. It had a thick accent, so it was difficult to determined where he came from.

"Hello, people of Fox-Fox. It is I, the great Don Karnage, speaking to you with my voice. I know about Frida Foxhill's treasure trove being on this island," (Sam flinches at the mention of Frida.) "So, I give two choices: I get the treasure or my pirates get to starting a bonfire, using your island as the wood."

A gathering of gasps came from the homes on the island. Mai-Mai and Melissa joined the chorus, while Sam just growled in fury.

The voice continued, "You have a very short time to have your answer to me. Karnage, out."

The cat was so furious by the time the announcement was finished. With some of that fury in her voice, she said, "If I ever get my hands on that…"

She stopped speaking when she realized that her hands no longer had the rope on them.

"Me have idea, but Me need help." Mai-Mai said as Sam looked at her friend, who had the rope in her hand, and a confident grin on her face.

Then, Sam turned to Melissa, who also had the same grin on her face. The cat understood what to do.

"Okay," Sam finally said, "What's the plan?"

From the village and to the dark jungle, the three friends ran to escape from the pirates.

Then, the sound of airplanes disturbed the silence of the jungle. The girls looked, forgetting that the moon was blocked, but they remained still until the planes could no longer be heard.

"My ears…" Melissa said in pain.

"You can say that again." Sam said, also in pain.

"Ow, ow." Mai-Mai agreed with her friends.

"Let's go!" the bat commanded, "We have to stop the pirates!"

"Right!" The feline said, nodding her head in agreement.

The girls ran off to the deeper part of the jungle, leaving an unseen shadowy figure behind.

The three friends traveled deeper into the jungle until a strong odor filled into their nostrils.

"Man, that reeks!" Sam exclaimed as she held her nose.

"I've been in dumps that smelled better than this!" Melissa complained from on top the cat's head, trying to cover her face with her wings.

"That mean we close." Mai-Mai explained without holding her nose.

The cat asked, "How can withstand the stench, Mai-Mai?"

"Me use to smell of gorilla birds." The islander answered.

"Gorilla birds?" the bat asked to herself out loud.

"Yes, gorilla birds. They meanest animal on island. Even pirates have hard time with them."

"If being mean don't work, the smell will." Sam commented.

The girls giggled at the comment as the odor became even stronger.

"There they be." Mai-Mai announced.

Sam and Melissa saw the biggest and ugliest birds they have ever seen in their lives.

"Okay, how capture them?" The cat asked the lioness after seeing how tall the birds were.

"We use rope." Mai-Mai said, holding the rope in her hand.

"How?!" The bat asked loudly.

Sam and Mai-Mai shushed at Melissa, but the warning came too late.

The birds started to charge at the three friends at full speed.

"Run!" The girls yelled out as they started to run away from the giant, smelly birds.

The bat flew off her friend's head, while the other two ran off. The gorilla birds followed them in hot pursuit.

Sam kept running until she heard a thud. She turned around and saw Mai-Mai on the ground from a result of tripping over a jungle vine.

"Mai-Mai!" The cat yelled as she turned around to rescue her fallen friend. She picked up her friend by the waist and carried her as the birds caught up with them.

Then, Sam heard another thud. She turned around and saw the three giant birds, which were knocked out and hanging upside down.

"What happen?" The cat asked her friend.

"Me no, but Me want down." The lioness demanded.

"Sorry." Sam said as she put her friend down.

"Sam! Mai-Mai!" Melissa yelled as she returned to her friends and landed on the cat's head. Then, she saw the gorilla birds hanging upside down and asked, "What happened?"

"Let's just say that one good turn deserves another." Sam answered her friend's question.

"You can say that again." A voice agreed.

The girls froze when a gray bear wearing a yellow pilot's jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and a red cap, walked out of the bushes.

Then, Mai-Mai ran to the bear.

"BALOO!"

"Baloo?" the other two friends asked, looking at each other.

The gray bear said, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"It good to see you!" The lioness yelled out.

The other three shushed the loud islander, who quickly silenced herself by covering her mouth with her hands.

"Mai-Mai, I know you're glad to see me again, but now is not the right time to be this happy." Baloo warned the girl.

"Baloo's correct." Sam confirmed, "With the pirates on the island, we're a target for them."

"Yeah," another voice intervened, "pirates are never a joke."

"Show yourself!" the cat demanded loudly.

A small brown bear cub revealed himself to the group, wearing a concerned look on his face. He wore a green sweater and a blue and red cap, which was worn backwards.

"Kit!" Baloo exclaimed, almost releasing the rope, "I thought I told to stay with the _Sea Duck_."

"I know, but we have to stop the pirates!" The cub said.

"Yeah, before them find treasure trove." Mai-Mai added.

"Treasure trove?" The gray bear said, his voice filled with interest.

Sam was also interested about the treasure trove since Don Karnage's announcement, but she knew that the Air Pirates would burn the island to the sea if they did not receive the location of the trove.

"Let's try to get rid of the pirates before we go treasure hunting." The feline suggested to the group.

"It good thing we caught gorilla birds." The lioness said.

"That's a good idea, Mai-Mai, but bring someone stronger next time." Baloo complimented the islander.

"Hey, Mai-Mai, can I have the rope?" Sam asked.

"What are you up to now?" Melissa asked as she flew onto kit's cap.

"I'm going to finish this round up." The cat declared to the others with a grin on her face.

Meanwhile, the village has been taken over by the pirates. The pirates, who were either holding a pistol or a saber, held everyone captive. Chief Sim-Sim was facing a saber himself.

"It looks like you're in a bit of a picklo, yes?"

The chief looked at a tan wolf wearing a blue sea captain's outfit with gold buttons and red cuff, gray pants, gray-black boots, and a victorious grin on his face, showing off his sharp teeth.

"You no more than bully!" Chief Sim-Sim yelled at the pirate.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The wolf said, unfazed by the words, "No one likes the soring loser."

"No one like sore winner, neither." The lion snapped back.

The pirate's grin turned into a frown out of fury when a voice called him.

"Captain!"

A dog, who looked more like a ferret with a drooping mustache wearing a blue vest, a white leather helmet and goggles, ran to the wolf.

"What is it, Mad Dog?" The captain asked angrily.

"We interrogated the islanders and, they don't know about the trove."

The news infuriated the wolf even more.

"That's impossible!" The pirate yelled in an uncontrollable fury, "I, Don Karnage, will not be made the fruit salad by a bunch of islanders!"

The chief chuckled as he said, mocking the pirate, "No one like sore loser, Karnage."

"Captain," Mad Dog continued his report, "the islanders also said that there were to girls in the village earlier before we attacked, and one of them wore a ruby necklace."

Karnage, hearing about the necklace, converted his rage into a cruel grin and turned to the trapped lion.

"Remember this: If I do not find the trove, my men will found out how fast the Island of Fox-Fox can burn to the ground."

Back at the jungle, Mai-Mai, Melissa, Baloo, and Kit were walking with a beaten-up Sam.

"Wow!" Kit, impressed, said, "You're stronger than I thought."

"That's my pal!" Melissa announced proudly as she rested on Mai-Mai's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's the first time in a long time that I've met a girl that was crazy yet sane at the same time." Baloo said as he dragged the gorilla birds behind him.

"Huh?" Sam asked loudly, confused about the bear's words.

"Shh! You want pirates to find us?" The lioness asked.

"Sorry." The cat said in a low tone, blushing.

"I'll go ahead and see what's going on at the village." The bat bravely announced.

Sam gave some thought before she gave her answer.

"Okay, but be careful. The pirates are a nasty group of people."

"You can count on me." Melissa said, and then she flew off.

A few minutes later, the recon bat returned to the group.

"What's on report?" Sam asked like a leader of an army.

"Bad news: The pirates have taken over the village."

Mai-Mai gasped at the report. Baloo placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How many were there?" Kit asked at the bat.

"At least ten." Melissa said.

"And, they're armed to the teeth." Kit added.

"Armed or not, the odds are against us." Sam said, as she walked to the village.

"What are you doing?!" Kit asked, grabbing her arm, "You'll get killed!"

"I'm going for a look. It could help us fight the pirates."

With that, the cat released Kit's grip on her and continued her way. Kit tried to follow her, but Baloo stopped him.

"But, Baloo!" Kit said, wanting to stop Sam.

"Kit, she's doing want she thinks is right." The gray bear said, "But I think she's a couple of scoops of ice cream short of a sundae."

Sam pushed through the jungle to see the village. She saw the groups of villagers being held back by the physical threat of being killed of the pirates.

"This looks bad for the island." The cat said to herself quietly.

Then, the feline heard something and hid into the jungle. It was a few minutes until she saw a giant tomcat wear a red shirt, that was too small for him, brown pant, which was also too small for him, and a leather helmet with goggles on his head. He carried a saber in one head and a torch in the other.

Sam stood still as the tomcat searched for whatever he was looking for. When he found nothing, the tan cat left.

The relieved brown cat breathed in a sigh. Then, she noticed that the tomcat ran to another, a wolf to be exact, and started to talk to him.

Sam waited until she saw that the tomcat and the wolf started to come her way.

"_Time for me to leave!"_ She thought to herself as she ran for her life.

When she returned to her friends, she was nearly out of breath from running.

"What happened, Sam?" Melissa asked, seeing that her friend was running from something or someone.

"Let's just say that we're could be in trouble." The cat answered breathlessly.

"How?!" Baloo and Kit yelled together.

"I can't explain right now; we need to get outta here before the pirates come!" Sam said, revealing why she was running.

"Me got idea; we send gorilla birds to pirates!" Mai-Mai announced.

"Good idea!" The feline said.

Baloo, Sam, and Mai-Mai started to untie and released the giant birds to the jungle. Only two left.

"This bird wouldn't go." Baloo said, pushing the gorilla bird.

Then, the cat grabbed a tail feather and pulled it out, causing the bird to run in pain.

Then, a scream broke out in the night air.

"That good to hear." The lioness said in relief.

"But, not good enough." Sam said, worried, "There were supposed to be two men screaming."

"That's never good!" Baloo exclaimed as Kit's face turned in shock.

"Me know where to go hide!" Mai-Mai announced to the group.

"Well, lead the way!" Melissa commanded, flying.

The group ran off with Mai-Mai in front and Sam at the rear. Sam would have been with her friends if her hair had not been tugged.

"Come here!" the furious feline yelled as she swung a punch.

The next thing she knew was her punch was blocked, her arm was grabbed, and she was staring down the barrel of a pistol.


	4. Chapter 4

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

Chapter Four: The Air Pirates.

The deadly weapon that she was staring at, but being held by the wrist so roughly caused her to be enraged frightened Sam.

"So," Don Karnage's voice spoke, "we meet at last, heir of Frida Foxhill."

The feline's fury grew as she heard the voice. She tried to kick him with her left leg by turning her right leg. The hand released Sam's imprisoned wrist. As she made contact, she felt the gun on her foot, and held it hit the sand.

Sam managed to get behind the pirate.

"I forget my manners, yes, no?" Karnage said mockingly.

Sam realized that the pirate she was fighting was the tan wolf she saw with the oversized tomcat earlier.

The pirate swiftly turned to Sam, who managed to kick back quickly.

"I am Don Karnage, the Prince of Pirates!"

Sam grinned wickedly and said, "Never heard of ya!"

This sentence stopped Karnage in his tracks.

"What do you mean, 'Never heard of ya?'"

The cat grinned as she lied again.

"I just haven't."

Then, Sam ran as fast as she could at Karnage, who was still confused. But to Sam's dismay, the captain was not confused enough to notice her attack.

The wolf sidestepped out of the way of the attack, grabbed the cat's hand and twisted it to her back.

Sam struggled to escape, but Karnage's grip was too strong for her to escape.

"You are very troublesome for a pepping squeak!"

The cat said, "Well, excuse me."

Then, Sam stomped Karnage's foot. The captain's grip loosened, allowing the to escape. But the wolf grabbed Sam's elbow.

"_Uh-oh!"_ Sam thought as Karnage tightened his grip on her elbow.

Sam struggled again to escape when the wolf whistled and yelled out, "Mad Dog! Dumptruck! Hal! Over here! NOW!"

Three pirates came out of the jungle shrubbery. One of the pirates was the giant she saw earlier. The other two looked like a goofball team. Sam would have laughed if she were not in danger. She noticed that the pirate that looked like a ferret had some rope in his hand.

"_Now I'm trouble this time."_ Sam thought.

Meanwhile, Mai-Mai had led Baloo, Kit, and Melissa to a cave. The island lioness had noticed that Sam was missing.

"Sam gone."

The others looked around and saw that Mai-Mai was right.

"What are we going to do?" Kit asked franticly.

"I have an idea." The bat announced.

"What is it?" Baloo asked, hoping to find Sam.

"I can go back to the spot and look from there." Melissa explained.

"Then, go!" Baloo yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" The bat flew off into the night.

It took Melissa a few minutes to find where they saw Sam. She flew down into a tree and looked for Sam.

"Sammy, where are you?"

"OW!"

"That's my answer." The bat said.

Then, she flew off to the direction of the sounds of pain.

Meanwhile, a tied up Sam was kicking Mad Dog.

"Stop it!" The pirate yelled.

"Stop what?" The cat asked as if she had not done anything to him.

Grumbling, The enraged pirate continued to drag the cat.

"Psst."

"Huh?" Sam said quietly so Mad Dog would not hear her.

"It's me, Melissa."

"What are you doing here?!" The cat exclaimed quietly.

The bat did not say anything, but she climbed down to the rope and nibbled it until Sam was free.

The pirate was too busy grumbling about the pain that he did not notice the cat escape.

"_I'd hate to be him now."_ Sam thought to herself as she ran off.

When the two friends went to the cave, they were tired. Sam almost fell over when Mai-Mai embraced her.

"What happened to you?" Baloo asked.

"We have to hide!" Kit yelled.

"To cave, quick!" Mai-Mai announced.

"Right!" Sam and Melissa said.

The group ran into the cave.

At first, the cave's interior was dark, but at the end there was a light.

"Are we really staying in here?" Melissa asked Sam.

"You want to fight the pirates?" The cat asked.

"Good point." The bat admitted.

"Hey, there's something up ahead." Baloo said.

"I see it too." Kit agreed.

"That treasure." The lioness said.

"What?!" The others exclaimed.

"What wrong?"

"You never told us that you know the treasure was here." Melissa exclaimed.

"You no asked." Mai-Mai said.

"She has a point there." Sam admitted.

When the group made it to the other side of the tunnel, they saw one of the largest amounts of treasure in their lives.

"Wow!" The bears exclaimed.

"Follow me!" Mai-Mai commanded, running to a piece of rope that was hanging from the ceiling.

The others followed the lioness to and through the treasure.

"This is cool!" The cat said.

"I'll say." Baloo agreed.

"How's this place stay lit?" Melissa asked.

"Mirrors." Sam answered, pointing at the shields that reflected the moonlight.

"Cool."

After going through the treasure, the group found themselves at a cul-de-sac of seven bedrooms.

"Here rooms." The lioness said.

"Is there any food here?" Baloo asked.

"Yep." Mai-Mai said, pointing at a door.

Baloo ran to the room to the left, while the others followed. Mai-Mai grabbed Sam and nearly dragged her into the room that was on the opposite side of the cul-de-sac entrance. Melissa flew to Sam and landed onto her friend's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"No worry." The lioness said.

Mai-Mai opened the door to show the remains of what looked like a princess' bedroom.

"Whoa!" Melissa said.

"Yea," Sam agreed, "somebody call a maid."

"This Foxhill room."

Then, a growling sound announced itself. The friends turned to the lioness, who was blushing.

"If you're hungry, then go." Sam said.

"Thank you." Mai-Mai said.

As the islander ran off, Melissa said, "I'm with Mai-Mai."

"All right." The cat said.

"Thanks!" The bat said as she flew away.

Sam smiled and started to look around the room. She saw a mirror that covered in a white sheet.

"This looks interesting." The cat said.

The feline pulled off the cover and saw her reflection.

"I was hoping that I would see my real self." Sam said, disappointed about being an animal-like person.

Then, she saw the reflection of the ruby necklace starting to glow.

"What the…"

"Hi!" A familiar voice shouted at the cat.

The cat looked and jumped back in fright, because in the mirror was Frida Foxhill.

"Sorry about that." The vixen said sincerely.

Sam was not so forgetting at that moment, but she took a deep breath and asked the ghost, "Why are you showing yourself now?"

"Now that you're in front of a mirror, I'd thought that you might want to learn about a new power or two." Frida said with a grin.

"Really?"

The 'reflection' said, "Yes; one is the power to see anyone you want."

"How?"

"Touch the amulet, then touch the mirror, wait until you see a golden vortex, and say the name of who you want to see." The vixen instructed.

"That's all?" The cat asked the ghost.

"That's all."

Sam followed the instructions, hoping to get an image of her mother, but it never came.

"Hey!"

"I knew I forgot something!" Frida exclaimed, "It only works in the world that the necklace is in."

The cat thought for a moment before saying, "I got one."

She repeated left she had done earlier with the exception of saying her mother's name.

"Don Karnage."

The vortex widens to reveal a band of pirates, led by Karnage, in the jungle following the footprints that Sam had left behind.

The captain announced to his crew that they were closer to Sam's whereabouts.

"What?" The captain exclaimed.

Dump Truck, a big blue and white dog, asked, "What's wrong, cap'n?"

"The feetprints have stop-ed!" The wolf yelled at the big dog.

The other pirates looked and saw that their captain spoke the truth.

Sam, watching this, was laughing. She had thought ahead and covered her tracks by sweeping the sand behind her on her way to the cave.

"I wonder if those guys figure it out." The cat said to herself.

Sam watched as Karnage walked unknowingly towards the cave, looking for a sign of the cat's direction.

"Uh-oh." The feline said to herself as she watched the wolf walk the right direction.

"Ah ha!" The captain exclaimed loudly, grabbing his followers' attention.

"The feetprints have started again!"

"How did she jump from there to here, Captain?" Dump Truck asked, dumbfounded.

"Idiot!" Karnage yelled with his accent strengthened by his anger, "She did not jump-ed! She covered her tracks!"

"Oh!" The bungling buccaneers exclaimed.

The captain, who would be enraged at this act of stupidity, was calm.

"She is crafty, but not crafty enough to do the outsmarting to me."

"We're going to find the treasure?" Mad Dog asked.

"Of course, we are!" Karnage announced.

The pirates cheered as the image disappeared.

"This is bad!" Sam said many times.

"Yeah." Frida agreed as she reappeared in the mirror.

"Isn't there a power to knock out those guys?" The cat asked.

"When I was alive, I wondered that myself, but now I'm dead I now know that it doesn't have any power like that." Frida said, also disappointed.

"Okay." Sam said, "Is there a power that can help me?"

"Yes, but it's your choice."

The cat thought for a few moments before Frida spoke again.

"Well?"

Sam turned to the mirror with a grin on her face.

"All right, show me."


	5. Chapter 5

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Five: Captured!

Karnage found the cave's entrance and the footprints of Baloo, Kit, and Mai-Mai.

"Aha! The girl is not alone."

"Captain?" Dump Truck asked.

"Yes, Dump Truck?"

"Is the treasure there?"

"I am believing so." The wolf answered, motioning his men to follow him into the cave.

* * *

In the cave, Sam exited Frida's room to the hallway.

"Hey, Sam!"

The cat turned and saw Kit.

"Hi, Kit." Sam greeted the young bear cub. Then, she saw a worried look on his face and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried."

"About?"

"Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure."

The cat opened the door to Frida's room. The cub entered quickly, followed by Sam, who closed the door behind her.

"Okay, Kit, What is it?" The feline asked.

"It's about your necklace." Kit answered.

"What about it?"

"I've heard about that story for at least a year, if there's nothing else to talk about." Kit admitted.

Sam was a little confused.

"Kit, I only see a few ways for you to have known about the necklace."

"You'll be right on one of them." The cub stated.

"One, you could have been a native of Fox-Fox, but you're to civilized for that. Two, you might be a son of someone who worked at a museum, but there are also things to about besides pirates. Three…"

"Yeah?" Kit asked.

The cat managed to say the third part of she was guessing.

"You could have been a …pirate."

"I know." The bear cub said.

"Does anybody else know?"

"A few."

"Is Baloo one of them?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, Kit. I won't tell Mai-Mai or Melissa."

Kit was confused and asked why.

"Because, you're scared of their reaction." Sam explained calmly.

Kit seemed outraged.

"Me! Scared? That's just…"

"Normal." The cat said with a motherly look on her face.

"What do you mean?" The cub demanded to know.

"Fear is a normal part of life. It helps see logic and reason when pure fearlessness cause people to do things normal people won't do." Sam tried to explain.

"Like?"

"Like Melissa." The feline countered.

"The bat?" Kit asked.

"Yep; she's scared of heights."

"You're joking." The bear accused.

"I'm kid you not." The cat stated.

"Really? How can a bat fly if she's scared of heights?"

"She flies low." Sam answered.

Kit laughed at the joke.

"You liked the joke? I'm not usually not that funny." The cat admitted.

"I could've guessed." Kit answered.

"Hey, so you hear something?" Sam asked. The smile was no longer on her face.

The cub stopped laughing to listen.

"Yeah."

The thing they knew, pirates surrounded them. Kit glared at the moronic marauders, while Sam kicked like a fish on a hook, yelling, "Let me go!"

"Oh, shut up!" Mad Dog said as he tied her up and carried her out of the room.

"I'll get even!" The cat hissed.

Mad Dog threw Sam to the ground in revenge for being kicked on the backside.

"Ow!" The feline said as she shook her head to clear the dizziness.

"Well, we meet again."

Sam looked up and saw Karnage with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Boss, look what I got!"

The captain and the prisoner looked at Dump Truck holding a burlap bag.

"Let me out!"

"_Oh, no!" _Sam yelled in her mind.

"Any other prisoners?" Karnage asked with an evil grin.

Then, Baloo and Mai-Mai were thrown out of the room they were in.

"Very good." The captain of the pirates said; his grin even nastier than before.

The furious feline glared at Karnage with seemingly red eyes.

"So, you are angry." The wolf said mockingly, as he held the cat's chin with his fingers.

Sam did the only thing she could you: bite.

"Ow!" Karnage yelled as the feline's fangs dug at his skin. The wolf leaped back from the cat, who was spitting at the floor.

"You bit me!" The captain yelled.

"Consider yourself lucky!" Sam snapped back, "I got a horrible taste in my mouth."

"Way to go, Sammy!" Melissa's muffled voice rang from the bag.

Karnage drew his saber out and pointed at the cat with it.

"You should be the one to be considering yourself the lucky one."

"I'm scared." Sam mocked the pirate.

"Take to the Iron Vulture." Karnage commanded.

The feline was yanked by the collar of her blouse to her feet, and then was pushed.

"And Make sure they are kept apart for each other!" The wolf added.

Sam gave the captain a horrible glare before she was removed from the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Six: The Stay at the Iron Vulture

In a room on the pirate's colossus, the Iron Vulture, Melissa was struggling to escape from her burlap prison.

"Gotta…get…out!"

The bat managed to get her head out of the bag.

"Just a bit more."

As she wiggled, Dump Truck entered the room and saw the bat. Melissa also saw the dog and knew that she was in trouble.

"Hey!" The pirate exclaimed, "You're escaping!"

"No, I'm not!" Melissa answered quickly.

"Then, why is your head out of the bag?" Dump Truck countered.

"If I was escaping, I would be completely out of the bag." The bat answered.

Scratching his head, Dump Truck accepted Melissa's answer and left the room.

The bat was shocked about the pirate's stupidity.

"That was easy."

Melissa wiggled some more before managing to free the rest of her body.

"I better get outta here before anymore pirates come!"

Then, the bat flew into the airshafts of the ship.

* * *

Sam sat in her cell, thinking of how to rescue her friends and escape from the Iron Vulture, but each plan was becoming more impossible than the last.

"I can't think of a way out." The cat said to herself.

"I can." Melissa's voice spoke to her.

"Is that you, Melissa?" A shocked Sam asked, looking for her friend.

"No, it's April O'Neil!" Melissa answered sarcastically as she flew out of the vent.

"Ha ha."

"Where are the others?" The bat asked, landing on Sam's shoulder.

"In separate cells." The cat answered.

"Is there a power to help us?"

"A power?" Sam asked herself, "A power! That's it!"

"Huh?" The bat asked.

"Is the vent large enough for me to fit in it?" The cat asked her friend.

"Yeah." The bat said, "Why?"

"Because I have a plan!"

* * *

In Baloo's cell, the bear was pacing back and forth, trying to think of a way to escape.

"That no-good pirate will get his, someday!"

"Maybe it's today!" Sam's voice echoed from the vent.

"Sam!"

Then, a gold and red rope fell to the floor.

"All aboard!" Melissa's voice rang out.

"Good idea!" Baloo agreed.

* * *

After rescuing the others, Sam discussed with the others on what to do next.

"We should get out of here!" Kit suggested.

"Yeah, but what about map?" Mai-Mai asked.

"She has a point." Melissa agreed.

"But we need to find a way out." Sam announced, "That map would be very useless if we can't leave."

"So does Sam." Melissa added.

"But by stealing the map, it'll put a bee in old Karnie's bonnet." Baloo added with a smile.

"Looks like you're the deciding vote, Mel." Sam said to her dear friend.

The bat thought for a few moments before answering.

"We should do both."

"Find a way out _and _steal the map?" The cat asked.

"It good idea." The lioness agreed.

"Let's do it!" Kit announced with glee.

"Okay, Sam, Kit, go find a way out. Melissa, your with Mai-Mai and me." Baloo declared the plans.

The others nodded in agreement and went to their groups to carry out the plan.

* * *

Melissa, Mai-Mai, and Baloo crawled until they found Karnage in the bridge.

"Here's the plan…" Baloo said before Melissa acted.

"Wait!" Mai-Mai exclaimed, but the bat did not hear her.

"What!?" Karnage exclaimed loudly before Melissa dived into his jacket.

"What is that girl up to?" Baloo asked as if expecting an answer.

Mai-Mai shrugged her shoulders.

Then, Melissa flew out of Karnage's jacket with the map.

"That's amazing!" Baloo grinned at the bat's success.

Then, the bat returned to her group.

"Liked the show?"

"No time to comment!" Baloo announced.

"Yeah!" Mai-Mai agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Kit looked for a way out when Sam passed by a porthole and saw something strange.

"Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this the Iron Vulture fly?"

"Yeah, why do you asked?"

"Because I'm starting to think escape is not possible."

Kit was shocked at Sam's words.

"We're in flight!?"

"Yeah." The cat answered down-heartedly.

"Well, you should've stayed in the in your cells." A new voice echoed into the ears of the two.

"Who is it?" Sam demanded, looking for the one who spoke.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice snapped.

Then, out of nowhere, ten pirates surrounded Sam and Kit, giving them no likely way of escape.

"There's no way out!" The bear cub yelled.

The feline was looking up with a sly grin on her face.

"Not exactly."

"What are you talking about, Sam?!" Kit yelled.

"Just hold on!" Sam told Kit as she removed the amulet from the chain.

"Stop her!" The voice yelled at the pirates.

But it was too late. Sam used the amulet's power to change it into a grappling gun and shot at a hook that was hanging above her and Kit. Grabbing the cub, she went straight up, while the pirates reacted too late and bumped each other on the heads.

"That's what I call a 'knock-out.'" The cat joked.

"This is no time for jokes!" Kit hissed.

"All right!" Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Then, the amulet returned to it's normal form, causing Kit and Sam to fall back to the spot that they stood a few moments ago.

"Time to leave." The feline said, grabbing the cub's sleeve and started running.

Kit did very well to keep up with Sam as they ran away so they could hide. The two hid behind a crate when they heard a familiar voice.

"Kit!"

"Baloo?" the two asked each other.

Sam looked and saw the gray bear with Mai-Mai and Melissa.

"Baloo!" Kit said as he ran to the bear.

"Little britches!" Baloo said, hugging the cub once Kit was in arms reach.

"I'm not going to ask." Sam announced.

"Good, because we need to leave!" Melissa nearly yelled.

Then, the sound of a gunshot was heard.

"That's not good." The cat said meekly.

Then, a figure landed in front of the group.

"That's not good, too!" Melissa added.

Sam saw the figure was a fox with black and white fur.

"who is that?" the bat asked.

"It's Mr. Hill!" Kit exclaimed in fright.

"Correction: Mr. Foxhill." Don Karnage's voice rang out.

"Foxhill?" Sam said, having a bad feeling about the fox.

Melissa flew to the fox and tried to examine him.

"Melissa, how is he?" The cat asked.

"I don't know." The bat answered.

Sam knew that she might hurt the fox more than help him, but she knew that the fox would be killed if let alone.

"Sam?" Melissa asked.

Sam ran to the fox and started to put him up.

"Sorry, I'm a burden." The fox mumbled.

Sam would have answered, but she knew that the fox dazed from the fall and continued to carry him on her back.

"Don't shot him!" Karnage's voice rang again, this time at his minions.

"Oh no!" Kit exclaimed.

"If you shot her, we'll never get the treasure!" Karnage yelled.

"It looks like he has a shield." Baloo joked.

The group glared at the bear.

"What?"

"We need escape!" Mai-Mai announced.

Then, Sam closed her eyes and heard Frida's voice.

" _You can escape. Wish it."_

"Wish it?" Sam asked herself.

"What wrong?" The lioness asked.

"I don't know." The cat answered.

"Sam!" Kit and Baloo yelled.

The feline ran to the group and turned around and saw the pirates.

"Talk about trouble." Baloo said, trying to lighten up the spirits of his friends, which failed.

Sam's ears were filled with Frida's voice.

"_Wish to the amulet."_

Sam did not know what to do: Risk the wish or risk the pirates.

"Now, there's no escape for any of you." Karnage announced, his twisted smile showing his teeth.

Sam decided to risk the wish. She touched the amulet and made her wish mentally.

The captain saw what Sam did and yelled, "Stop her!"

The pirates attacked the group, whom disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Curses and more curses!" The tan wolf yelled in fury, "I'll get that girl yet!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Foxhill's Plan.

On the island of Fox-Fox, the group appeared in a flash of red light.

"Huh?" Kit asked, "What happened?"

"Whoa! We're back on Fox-Fox!" Baloo exclaimed in amazement.

"We home! We home! We home!" Mai-Mai jumped up and down in excitement of being home.

"Sam, do you know?" Melissa asked.

"I think so." Sam answered, unsure herself.

"She did."

The two looked at Foxhill, who was still dazed from falling from a tall height.

"What did you say?" The bat asked the fox.

"Sam made a wish to save us." The fox replied.

"I just took the risk." Sam said with a sheepish grin.

"That's good to hear." Baloo said.

"Yeah." Kit agreed.

"But first, why use a fake identity?" Sam asked the fox.

"It was necessary to protect you." Foxhill answered.

"It wasn't one of your better ideas." Melissa said.

"Or a good name to hide behind." Sam added.

"Ha ha." Foxhill dryly responded as he got up.

"Well, who are ya?" Baloo demanded.

The fox got up and introduced himself.

"I'm Jack Foxhill, the direct descendant of Frida Foxhill."

"Jack Foxhill!?" Kit yelled, "Don Karnage has wanted to kill you, but I never knew why."

"That's a good question." Sam announced, while Melissa nodded her head.

"When I was younger, I had an encounter with a very young and very determined Don Karnage." Foxhill started, "We were engaged in a fierce swordfight, which lasted for hours, until I was tricked into believing that I was the winner."

"What happened?" Kit asked.

"He acted like a coward and begged for me not to kill him after his sword slipped through his hands." Foxhill answered, "Being a fool that I am, I withdrew my sword and walked away, but to have a sword to my throat a few seconds later."

"That's horrible!" Sam exclaimed.

"So how did you escape?" The bat asked, anxious to hear the rest of the story.

The fox smiled smugly and answered, "I told him that the necklace wouldn't appear in this world if I died. He thought I was buffing until I told him that I would rather die that allow the amulet to fall into the hands of his clan. He released me on the note that once the amulet was in this world, he would kill me."

"Were you buffing?" Baloo asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." Foxhill answered, laughing.

Then, the group was laughing until Kit noticed something.

"Hey, where's Mai-Mai?"

The others looked around and saw that the bear cub was right.

"Maybe she went off to tell her tribe the good news." The cat guessed, hoping she was right.

"Same here." Melissa grabbed her own throat in fear.

"Don't worry." Baloo said in a calm tone, "If that's all, then we're going to be okay."

"Not the one to fret about the dangers ahead, are you?" Sam inquired the gray bear.

"That's not entirely true." Kit said to Sam.

"Sam! Baloo!" Mai-Mai's voice rang out to the group.

The group's attention turned to Mai-Mai, Chief Sim-Sim, and the rest of the tribe of the island of Fox-Fox.

"Sam! You great hero now!" Mai-Mai announced to the cat.

"Really?" The feline asked the leaping lioness.

"Yep!"

Baloo laughed out loud and said, "Now, who's paranoid?"

"You should if you don't be nice to Sam." Foxhill answered.

"And if I'm not gonna?"

"Miss Cuttingham will have written complaint on her desk on the next day of our return."

"You wouldn't!" Baloo said loudly.

"Try me." Foxhill countered calmly.

The gray bear tried to say something to waver the fox, but failed.

"Fine."

Foxhill grinned at his small victory as Sam and Melissa rolled their eyes at him.

"That is so pathetic!" The cat said to her friend.

"I know!" The bat agreed while sitting on her friend's shoulder.

Kit also agreed.

"Yeah."

"Why two men fight like childs?" Mai-Mai asked.

"Men will be men, no matter how old they get." Sam answered.

"You ain't kidding!" Melissa announced.

"Party Time!" Chief Sim-Sim yelled, starting the festive gathering.

* * *

The party lasted though many hours. Everyone was having a good time, except Sam and Melissa, whom were very homesick at the time.

"Sam, I wanna go home." The bat whined quietly.

"Me too." The cat replied with a tear rolling on the side of her face.

"Don't worry." Foxhill's voice said, spooking the friends.

"Hey!" Sam yelled at the fox.

"Not cool!" Melissa agreed.

"I'm sorry." Foxhill said, trying to avoid being harmed by the friends, "But I need to talk to you."

"About?" The girls asked in unison.

"The amulet." The fox answered, getting annoyed.

"Give us a minute." The cat said before turning to her friend.

"Should we?" The bat asked.

"What choose do we have?"

"We could stay here."

The two thought for a moment before saying, "Nah."

Then, the two turned to the fox.

"Talk." Sam said.

"Okay." Foxhill said, "I know that you two wanted to return to your home."

"Yeah." Melissa said, answering for Sam and herself.

"I can help." The fox said.

"How?" The cat and bat asked in unison.

"The treasure of Lolan." Foxhill said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"How can a treasure help us?" Melissa demanded to know.

"Unless there's a certain piece of that treasure that can, right?" The cat eyed the fox.

"Right." Foxhill confirmed the theory.

"So, what is it?" The bat asked curiously.

"A mirror." The black and white fox answered coyly.

"And it's connected to the amulet?" The cat asked, seeking more information.

"Not really, but it can also free you from a lifetime here, being chased by pirates." Foxhill answered coolly.

"I'm starting to think he's making sense." Melissa announced to her friend.

"Yes, because he knows that Karnage will kill him as long as we're here." Sam also announced, causing the suave and sly look to disappear off of Foxhill's face.

"Really!?" The bat said, shocked at the news.

"He exposed himself earlier."

"And you're right, but only half!" Foxhill admitted.

"Only half?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, the important half." Sam joked.

"Ha ha ha." The fox said dryly.

The friends laughed as Foxhill continued.

"If Karnage ends up with the treasure and the amulet, everyone could be in very deep trouble."

"An ancient super-weapon?" The cat guessed.

"Yes." The fox admitted.

"Whoa!" The friends jumped at the thought of a super-weapon in Karnage's command.

"That pirate will not only have enough to pay for him retirement, but have the power to rule the world, if he chooses to." Foxhill explained.

"That's bad!" Sam said.

"And that's being nice." Melissa added.

"Agreed." Kit said, walking to them.

"Kit!" The cat-girl exclaimed.

"How much?" Foxhill asked Kit.

"Enough to know this is just hearing the story all over again." The cub answered.

"So, we are in trouble." The bat said.

"Big time." Sam agreed.

* * *

The next day, every member of the tribe and Baloo slept on after sunrise, while Kit, Sam, Melissa, and Foxhill, whom went to sleep before midnight, were up early and went to Frida Foxhill's trove, which was empty of treasure.

"How terrible." Sam exclaimed to Foxhill, "Your treasure's gone."

"Not so much." Foxhill said, pulling out the blank map.

"That?!" Melissa asked loudly.

"Karnage overlooked something?" The cat guessed.

"You bet." Foxhill answered.

"How?" The bat asked.

"It's very easy." The fox answered, placing the paper on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kit asked, curious about the fox's actions.

"It must involve noon." Sam said to herself out loud.

"Huh?" The bear cub and the bat asked in unison.

"Oops." The cat said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Sam. You're correct." Foxhill said, comforting the cat.

Then, The fox pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

"It's almost time."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then, a small beam of light landed near the paper.

"Sam!" Foxhill commanded, "The amulet!"

The cat saw what she must do and answered, "Right!"

Sam took the amulet from the necklace and placed it under the light. The light that bounced off the amulet was larger and red and on the paper and revealing the map in the blank paper.

"Wow!" Melissa exclaimed in awe.

In a few minutes, the lights disappeared, but the revealed writing remain on the paper.

"Now we've an understanding." The feline said, returning the amulet back on the necklace.


	8. Chapter 8

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Higher for Hire.

Sam and Melissa were sitting in a seat, while they waited for Baloo to start up the plane, the _Sea Duck_, that he mentioned earlier.

"How long is this going to be?" Jack Foxhill asked loudly.

"Give me a minute!" Baloo shouted back from the cockpit.

"You've been saying that for an hour!" Melissa complained.

Sam just rolled her eyes.

Then, the engines started up and stayed on.

"We're in business!" The gray bear shouted out in joy.

Sam could not help herself from laughing a little.

"Take off!" Kit yelled.

"You can hear you!" Sam yelled with a smile.

"Hold on tight, because it's going to be a little harsh at the beginning." Foxhill warned the friends.

"If you say so." Sam said.

"Don't worry, I'm flying." Melissa bragged.

When, the plane lifted off, Melissa flew to the back of the plane.

"Melissa!" Sam yelled as she tired to get up.

Then, Sam flew to the back of the plane, but unlike her friend, she grabbed the seat and held on tight until the lift off was over.

"Sam, will you stop playing around?" Foxhill said.

"Will you stop treating me like a child?" Sam countered before running to her friend.

"Ow!" was all the bat said in pain.

"Next time, you're sitting with me." Sam said, shaking her head.

"You know what, bud?" The bat asked.

"What?"

"You're right."

Then, the bat fainted.

"Kit, bring a first-aid kit." Foxhill yelled.

* * *

After a few hours, the plane landed on Cape Suzette.

"Wow!" Sam said at the sight of the city.

"You can say that again." Melissa agreed, while holding her bandaged head with her wings.

The cat shook her head when she saw a sign.

"'Higher for Hire?'"

"What a dorky name!" The bat exclaimed in laughter.

"It's an odd name, but it reflects none of the success of the company." Foxhill said without looking at the friends.

"That's right." Baloo agreed.

"So, we're going to meet have the owner of the service?" Sam asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Foxhill answered.

"But she's not gonna be happy." Kit said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

* * *

"You're late!" A brown she-bear yelled at Baloo with hidden annoyance stirring in her.

"But, Becky…" Baloo said before being bombarded with more furious yelling.

"Baloo, you idiot!"

While Baloo was getting hit by the verbal hits of his boss, Sam and Melissa watched the situation.

"Poor guy." Sam said to her friend.

"Yeah." The bat agreed as she sat on the cat's shoulder, "Maybe someone can help him?"

"Mrs. Cunningham?" Foxhill spoke out to Baloo's employer, who turned to the fox.

"Mr. Hill, it's good to see that Baloo didn't get you killed." The she-bear replied.

"'Mr. Hill?'" The girls asked, looking at each other in confusion.

Baloo heard this and grinned as he said to his boss, "Becky, did I fail to mention that Jack Hill is not his real name?"

"What?!" Cunningham exclaimed.

"That's correct; I messed up." Foxhill grinned.

Baloo laughed to himself, but then realized what the fox meant.

"Becky!? You knew?!"

"Well, I had to pretend that I didn't know to help Jack out." The she-bear said.

Sam was getting tried of just standing around, when she saw Baloo's gray fur on his face glow red in fury. She ran to the group and stopped Baloo from whatever he planned to do.

"Hey, how about we go inside? No sense making a scene out in the open."

"Yeah!" Melissa agreed, feeling frightened by Baloo's restrained fury.

* * *

Once inside, Baloo blew up in a fit of fury at Foxhill and Cunningham.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!"

"Baloo, calm down!" Sam said to the bear, while remembering to contain her normal vernacular.

"WHY SHOULD I!?" Baloo roared at the cat.

Sam was infamous for being loud, but she is only loud when she was being yelled at.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

Baloo backed away from the cat, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, that's new." Foxhill said, shocked at Sam's volume.

"To you." Melissa said, holding her ears with her wings in pain.

"Sorry, bud." Sam said after seeing her friend.

As the cat picked up the bat, Foxhill talked to the she-bear.

"Rebecca, this is…"

"Sam." The cat said, holding Melissa in her hands.

"Excuse me?" Foxhill asked the cat.

"My name is Samantha Downie."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Downie." Rebecca greeted with an extended arm.

"Call me Sam." The feline responded by shaking Cunningham's hand.

"And I'm Melissa." The bat said, extending her wing.

"Nice to meet you too." Rebecca replied, shaking the wing very carefully.

"Now that the greeting's done," Baloo said with fury still in his voice, "why did you two lie to us?"

"We had to." Foxhill answered first.

"Why?" Kit asked next.

"To protect myself."

"From Karnage?" Sam asked.

"And more."

"More?" Melissa inquired.

"Yes." The fox hung his head to the floor.

"Like who?" Baloo asked.

"Just joking about the others; I was putting on the mood." Foxhill said, lifting his head.

"Not funny." Sam said.

"Yeah!" Melissa agreed with her friend.

"Enough with the jokes." Rebecca said, "We need to plan the next move."

"We know ours!" Sam said, "It's rest!"

"Yeah!" The bat giggled.

"We don't have time for that!" Foxhill said.

"Well, we do." Sam snapped at the fox.

"But one problem." Kit said.

"What is it, Kit?" Sam asked the bear cub.

"The clothes."

Sam looked at herself and knew right away that Kit made sense.

"Oh, I'm guessing that if I go talking around dressed like this, I might be asking for trouble."

"Miss Cunningham, do you have something that Sam could borrow?" Foxhill asked the she-bear.

"I do, but I left it at my home." Rebecca answered with regret.

"Any other ideas?" Foxhill asked.

"I do." Melissa said.

"Great idea!" Sam praised her friend as she looked at herself.

The cat wore a brown aviator's jacket over her black vest and white blouse as well as the amulet.

"Thanks." The bat responded.

"Are you sure that would work?" Rebecca asked the cat.

"There's only one way to find out." Sam replied with a confident grin.

"But there's still the problem about where we're gonna sleep." Melissa pointed out.

"You can stay with me." Rebecca offered.

"Yeah, and turn them into you." Baloo joked.

Rebecca glared at her employee.

"Don't worry about us, Baloo." Sam said, "We're too strong-willed."

"I sure hope so." Baloo said, with a goofy grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Plan to Pray for.

Sam woke up with a stir.

"This isn't my room…"

"Of course." Melissa's voice replied.

The cat sat up and looked around and saw that she was in Mrs. Cunningham's living room.

"Molly!" Rebecca's voice rang to the friends' ears.

Sam got up quickly and ran to the source of the yell. Then, she saw a little yellow bear cub wearing a lot of makeup and an upset Rebecca Cunningham.

"Hi, guys." The cat joked.

"Do you mind?" Rebecca roared at the cat.

"Sorry." The cat said and left for the living room.

"What happened?" The bat asked.

"A little girl wanting to be a big girl." Sam answered.

"Molly?"

"Yep."

Melissa giggled a bit.

Sam saw that she was wearing a robe that belonged to Rebecca.

"I better wash up." The cat said to herself.

* * *

"Morning, little Miss Downie." Baloo said upon seeing Sam dress like a successful businesswoman.

"Not funny, Baloo." The cat said.

"I know." Melissa said, "It's hilarious."

The bat was laughing while Sam made a beeline to the inside of the Higher for Hire building.

"Oh! Hello, miss…" Foxhill greeted before he realized that he was talking to Sam, "Oh! It's you, Sam."

"Well, it's all right." The cat said, somewhat relieved that Foxhill was not taunting her because of her attire.

"Doesn't she look great?" Rebecca, who was behind Sam, asked Foxhill.

"Yeah." The fox agreed, "I hardly recognized her without the clothing that, I assumed, was given to her by the amulet."

Sam almost had forgotten about the amulet, which was hidden in the blouse.

"Well," Rebecca said, "she does look great in those clothes, but due to the fact that Cape Suzette is trying to keep out pirates…"

"I know." Foxhill understood.

"Great." The cat growled, while hearing the laughter from outside.

Kit came out of his room and looked at Sam.

"Wow! You look great, Sam." The bear cub exclaimed upon seeing the cat.

"I might look great, but I feel like a dummy." The feline frowned.

"Hiya, ma'am." A goofy voice rang out.

Sam turned around and saw a lion, who was a mechanic by the look of his clothes.

"Hi." The cat said nervously as she reach out her hand, "My name's Sam."

"I'm Wildcat." The lion responded as he shook the cat's hand, covering it with oil.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said, getting a neckerchief from the jacket pocket with her clean hand and wiped off the oil.

"Hey, Wildcat!" Baloo yelled.

"Oh! Gotta go!" Wildcat said, "See ya!"

Then, the lion exited the building with Kit right behind him.

"That's the mechanic." Rebecca said, nervously.

"I guessed that." Sam said, finished wiping the oil from her hand.

"Now, to the map." Foxhill announced.

"Okay." Sam said.

Sam pulled the map out of the gray purse that matched the gray dress.

"Here it is."

The map was spread on the desk, and the red writing was still on the map, much to Foxhill's relief.

"It's still there."

"Very good, Jack." The cat mocked the fox.

"Hey!"

"Enough!" Rebecca commanded.

"I'm sorry, but when I see someone acting like a goof-ball, I start acting rudely." Sam admitted.

"Just remember your manners, Miss Downie." Foxhill said sternly.

"Jack!" Mrs. Cunningham said, just as sternly.

"Let's get to the map and stop fighting!" The cat suggested.

"Fine!" Foxhill and Cunningham agreed.

The three looked at the map.

"Here we are." Rebecca said, pointing at the map, "And there's…"

"What's wrong?" The feline asked the she-bear.

"Red Dog Island." Foxhill answered for Rebecca.

"I might be naive, but what's wrong with that?" Sam asked.

"You joking, right?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Sam answered, sensing something was wrong.

"Red Dog Island is the one island that no one would want to be shipwrecked on." Foxhill explained. Then, he realized something, "And that's why they hid the treasure there."

"What!?" The women yelled out loud at the fox.

"The city of Lolan was hidden with the treasure." Foxhill explained.

"Even Don Karnage wouldn't have thought about setting foot on the island itself." Rebecca said with a greedy grin on her face.

"Why?" The cat asked, still confused.

"Red Dog Island is an island that has inhabitants that could really be harmful, especially to women." Foxhill said to Sam.

The cat had shivers up and down her spine as she guessed.

"They kill the men and violate the women."

"Yep." Rebecca and Foxhill answered in unison.

The feline was scared; she was about to partake at an adventure that she could possibly be killed, or worse, but she knew the sooner that Sam find the treasure, sooner she and Melissa would return to their home world.

"All right." Sam said.

"So, we're in an agreement." Foxhill said.

"Yes." Rebecca agreed.

"But we need a plan." Sam suggested.

"Good point, but we have a bigger problem." Rebecca admitted.

* * *

"Red Dog Island!?" Baloo exclaimed loudly.

"You've got to be joking!" Kit said, shocked by the announcement.

"We're not." Foxhill answered.

"We're dead!" Kit exclaimed.

"We're not." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Kit asked, "Karnage wouldn't go there with an army."

"That's why." Sam said.

"Count me out!" Baloo said, crossing his arms together.

"By what about the treasure?" The bat flew around the group.

"Forget it!" Kit agreed with the gray bear.

"Baloo, Kit, you don't have to leave the plane. You guys can even land it near the island, and Melissa and I would go, sneak on and off the island, and that'll be it." Sam said to the pilot and the navigator.

After some thought, Baloo and Kit agreed.

"All right! But we go to Louie's Place first." The gray bear announced.

"Why?" Sam and Melissa asked.

"It might be your last mission ever, so I'll giving you two a final meal." Baloo answered as he walked to the plane.


	10. Chapter 10

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Ten: Trouble Still Flies.

Sam entered the establishment, which was filled the customers, waiters, and music. Sam felt awkward in places like the one she was at, but she was with friends and allies, Melissa, Kit, Foxhill, and Baloo, so her fears were blocked.

"Hey, Louie!" Baloo shouted out.

The orangutan, who wore a Hawaii shirt and a straw hat, at the bar turned around and saw the gray bear.

"Hi, Fly. How are ya? And more importantly, who's the cutie with the bat on her shoulder?"

Sam blushed a little at the complement and answered.

"I'm Samantha Downie."

Sam reached out her hand to the orangutan to shake his hand, but the ape took the hand and kissed it.

"Hey!" Melissa squealed at the forward orangutan.

"Sorry. Didn't know about the pet." The ape stepped back.

"Pet!?" The bat nearly screeched. She would have yelled more, but Sam covered her friend's mouth.

"Sorry about her." Sam said.

"Name's Louie." The orangutan said, trying to be suave.

"Louie, we're here on important business." Baloo said to the ape's ear.

"Last meal?" Louie asked.

"Not mine." Baloo said.

"Who's?"

"I can't say."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"What are we? Chairs?" Melissa asked.

"I'm in agreeing with Sam." Foxhill said.

The bat cleared her throat.

"And Melissa." Foxhill added.

Kit agreed with the girls.

"Sorry." Baloo said, with a grin.

"Ice cream?" Louie asked, "Free of charge."

"No thanks." The cat replied as she left with Melissa.

* * *

Then, the trio entered the _Sea Duck_.

"So?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't get started with me." Baloo growled.

Rebecca grinned at the bear as to mock him.

"Please, don't." Sam said.

"Yeah." Foxhill said, also grinning a little, while following Baloo.

Kit ran in the plane in a rush.

"Pirates!"

The group prepared for take-off. Baloo in the pilot's seat, Kit in the navigator's seat, and Rebecca, Sam, Melissa, and Foxhill in the passengers' seats.

"Get ready!" Baloo shouted.

"Just start the plane!" Fox hill yelled back.

The plane started and took off into the sky.

"Time to do some fancy flying." Baloo declared to his navigator.

"Hold on, Melissa!" Sam warned her friend.

"No need to tell me twice!" Melissa said, holding on to Sam's shoulder tightly.

The pirates flew around the _Sea Duck_ as the familiar voice of Don Karnage rang off the radio.

"This is Don Karnage talking to you with my voice."

Sam felt like vomiting from the sound of the Air Pirate captain, but she calmed herself before continuing to listen to the pompous pirate.

"I'm have been very patient about this for a time, but I am very close to losing it." The wolf growled.

"I thought he already lost it." The bat giggled.

"Ditto." The cat agreed.

"I will be shooting at the plane."

This shocked everyone on the _Sea Duck_.

"He wouldn't!" Foxhill exclaimed.

"Don't be to sure." Kit warned.

Then, four loud 'booms' were heard, followed by the sound of the metal grabbing onto metal.

"Is that what you meant?" Sam asked Kit.

"Yeah!" The cub replied.

The businesswoman screeched at the sight of the pirates, but it was in fury, not fright.

"What does Don Karnage think he is?" Rebecca demanded to know.

"A dashing, daring creep?" Melissa joked, which was not appropriate at the time.

Then, the group heard footsteps on the plane.

"Those bloodthirsty monsters!" Foxhill roared, prepared to fight.

"Wait a minute." Sam said to the furious fox.

"No!"

"Calm down!"

"And if I don't?" Foxhill asked furiously.

Sam did not answer with her mouth, but she threw a punch, which landed on the fox's eye! Foxhill staggered backwards from the impact of the punch and landed on the chair.

"Doesn't that answer your question?" Sam asked, placing her fists on her hips.

"Sam!" Rebecca exclaimed in fright.

"What?" The cat asked, "If I didn't stop him, he would've gotten himself killed."

Then, the pirates entered through the doors.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Karnage said, entering after his pirates.

"What a dumb question." Melissa whispered to Sam.

Sam nodded, when Karnage heard the bat's comment.

"I hearded that." The wolf growled at Melissa.

The cat covered her friend's mouth as Karnage gave a command to his men.

"Find that map!"

The underlings obeyed and started searching for the map. Karnage looked at Foxhill, who was still recovering from the punch to the face, and wondered who gave the fox a black eye.

"Looking like that someone showed their stuffing on Foxhill." The wolf grinned at the others.

Baloo and Kit were shoved out of the cockpit.

"So, Baloo, we meet again." Karnage growled upon seeing the bears.

Baloo did not reply, but he glared at the pirate. Karnage ignored the glare and turned his sights on Sam.

"So, we are playing the dressing up game now, yes, no?" The wolf laughed at Sam.

"Ha ha." The cat responded dryly.

The wolf looked around before he spoke again.

"Let me be saying something here: I will the one with the last 'Ha ha.'"

Sam glared at the wolf, but she knew that Karnage had them where he wanted them.

"So, what's it gonna take for you to leave my friends alone?" The cat growled, knowing that there was something she could do to keep her friends safe.

"I am believing that you know what I want." The captain replied.

"The map?" Sam replied.

"And you."

Sam knew she could make a deal with Karnage.

"How about a deal?"

The idea perked Karnage's interest, while it brought concern to Melissa's face.

"What are you doing?!" Melissa whispered to Sam's ear.

"Trying to save you guys." Sam said before Karnage turned to the cat to hear her terms of her deal.

"What is the deal?"

"I'll come with you under one condition."

The wolf cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "And it is?"

"My friends are safe, unharmed, untouched, and free with the _Sea Duck_, which also must be spared of damage."

The captain of the Sky Pirates thought for a few moments before he asked, "And what of the map?"

"I have it." Sam announced, revealing the map from her sleeve.

"Sam, don't!" Melissa exclaimed.

"No choice." The cat said.

"What?!" The bat screeched.

"It's the only way." Sam said, winking her eye.

Melissa was confused.

"All right." Karnage said, placing his hand in front of Sam, "Do we have a deal?"

Sam looked at the hand like it had some kind of skin disease, but she knew if she was to save her friends, this was the only way. She took the wolf's hand and shook it.

"Wonderful!" Karnage exclaimed in joy.

The captured, however, were not pleased at the fact Sam made an agreement with Don Karnage.

"Don't do this!" Kit pleaded.

"Don't worry about me." Sam said before the pirates started to leave.

"Sam!" Melissa pleaded as well, "Don't!"

Sam ignored the last plead and exited the _Sea Duck_ with Don Karnage.

* * *

After the pirates left with Sam as a willing prisoner, the group on the _Sea Duck_ was depressed.

"Why did she do it?!" Melissa exclaimed in sadness and fury.

"How could she?" Rebecca ranted.

"She had to." Foxhill said for the first time since Sam gave him a black eye.

The group turned to the fox.

"What!?" Baloo yelled at the fox, "You're telling us that Sam gave herself to the pirates to save us!?"

"Yes." Foxhill said.

"Are you sure?" Kit asked, curious about the fox's theory.

"Of course." The black and white fox replied. Then, he looked at Melissa and asked, "Miss Melissa, is she prone to giving people black eyes?"

"Not normally." The bat admitted as she thought about her friend.

"And would she normally gave herself to others?" Foxhill continued.

"What!?" Melissa asked, confused about the fox's words.

"I mean that does she normally give up to protect you and loved ones." Foxhill recovered quickly, still shocked by the small bat's large response.

"Oh!" Melissa exclaimed in embarrassment, "Yeah, she said that, but that's something I'd never expected her to do."

"Really?" Baloo asked, confused by the bat's answer.

"Well," Foxhill said, "now we know that Sam's a woman of her word."

"Even to pirates?" Rebecca asked, doubtful about Sam's true honestly.

"By the sounds of it, yes." Foxhill said, somewhat agreeable with Rebecca.

The group fell silent for a few moments before a scoff of a laugh was heard. Baloo, Kit and Rebecca heard the laugh and turned to each other. Foxhill, however, knew who made the laugh.

"Anything you would like to share with us, Miss Melissa?"

The others looked at the bat, who was giggling to herself.

"I just remembered something." Melissa giggled mischievously.

"What would it be?" Foxhill asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Sam is honest, but it doesn't mean she always tells the truth." The bat answered.

"You mean…?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah!" Melissa confirmed.

"What?" Baloo asked.

"She's planning to double the pirates!?" Kit exclaimed in horror.

"Sounds more like it to me!" Foxhill grinned happily.

"She's going to get herself killed!" The brown bear cub yelled in concern.

"That's very unlikely." Foxhill said.

"What are you talking about?" Baloo asked.

"She has Frida Foxhill's necklace." The fox answered.

The group thought for a few moments before they realized what Foxhill meant.

"Karnage wouldn't hurt her as long as she led him to the treasure!" Melissa announced.

"Yeah, but what about after?" Kit asked, knowledgeable about Karnage.

"That's what we know, but I'm very sure Sam is hoping that we rescue her very soon." Foxhill said, looking out of the window and to the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Second Stay on the Iron Vulture.

Sam sat on the bed, crying in the cell that she willingly entered a few minutes after surrendering to Don Karnage and his pirates. She knew that she had a limited amount of time before the pirates would get rid of her.

"What am I gonna do?"

Sam looked at the necklace without its amulet. The amulet was taken by Karnage to make sure that Sam would stay on the Iron Vulture.

With a deep sigh, Sam dried her eyes for the fifth time; she had been crying after she entered the cell. Her thoughts were on her friends, whom she had rescued from Karnage and his crew.

"Hey, you!"

Sam turned to the door of the cell and saw Mad Dog.

"What do you want?" The cat asked rudely.

"The captain wants to see you." The weasel-like dog answered.

"Fine." Sam replied, getting to her feet.

The feline heard the lock on the cell door click, telling her that the door was opened, and Mad Dog confirmed it by pulling the door.

"Come on!" The dog demanded in his whine-like voice, "The captain doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"I'm coming." Sam growled before she followed Mad Dog.

Then, Mad Dog slapped shackles that had a chain on them on the cat's wrists and started dragging Sam very harshly.

* * *

Karnage was looking at the mirror to make himself look even better and remove any

flaws on himself, when a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" The captain of the Air Pirates asked without turning from the mirror.

"It's me, boss!" Mad Dog's voice replied from the other side of the door.

"Do you bring the prisoner?"

"Yes, sir!" The underling replied loudly, which was followed by a 'ow' from Sam.

"Bring her in!" The captain commanded.

The door opened revealing Mad Dog and the chained Sam, who had a red mark on her face, on the other side. The ferret-like canine pulled the chain and halfway dragged Sam into the room.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed as the pain to her wrists were doubled every time Mad Dog yanked on the chain her shackles were attached to.

"Mad Dog!" Karnage scolded the underling, "Do not be yankeding the girl! I need her to being in one pieces!"

"But…?" Mad Dog tried to speak, but Karnage dismissed him by saying, "Get out!"

Dropping the chain to Sam's shackles, Mad Dog dashed out in fear of his captain's wrath.

Seeing this, Sam became a little more fearful for her life, but she knew that she's perfectly safe until Karnage has the treasure of Lolan.

Karnage turned to Sam and started to say, "I am apologizing for this rough behavior to you, but…"

"Save it for the next girl." The cat said sourly, "I know this is another precaution to keep me from running away."

Karnage was outraged for being interrupted, but he reclaimed his fury and said in a dead-cold voice, "I do not people talking when I am talking, so consider this a warning: Do not do it again."

Sam, somewhat fearful, said, "Fair enough."

Seeing Sam being afraid of him, Karnage grinned wily as he cleared his throat and pulled out the map.

"Now," spoke the pirate, "is the treasure at Red Dog Island?"

"Yes." Sam answered honestly.

The tan wolf thought about the answer quickly and said, "You would not being the lying liar right now, would you?"

"No." Sam answered again.

"That is very good." Karnage mused a little.

Then, the captain entered his thoughts for a few moments before returning his attention back to Sam.

"You will not be making no trouble for me," Karnage said, pulling out his saber, "or you be gutted very horribly."

"I get it!" The cat reacted upon seeing the saber.

Karnage would have became enraged, but he needed her alive to get to the treasure.

"_Captain!" _Dumptruck's voice rang out, _"We're nearing Red Dog Island!"_

Hearing this, the wolf grinned evilly.

* * *

Karnage and Sam, who was pulled by the chain and shackles, entered the cockpit.

"This is the cockpit?" Sam asked, hoping that the captain took a wrong turn.

"Yes, it is." The wolf answered.

Sam was trying, but she was also failing at trying to confuse the captain of the Air Pirates.

"Captain, look!" Mad Dog 'whined' as he pointed at a very small island that had a large mountain.

Sam saw this and thought that most of the residents would live on the mountain, whether or not that they know that the treasure might be in the mountain.

Karnage grinned as he saw the island, and said, "Finally! The treasure of the lost city of Lolan will be mine!"

Then, Sam knew that Karnage was probably be too busy rejoicing to realized that she had a plan in her mind, but she needed to be on the island by herself before she could execute her plan to save herself and to keep the treasure from Karnage's greedy hands.

Karnage turned to his crew and yelled out a command.

"Prepare for landing!"

The crew obeyed and quickly.

"So, what are you up to?" The feline asked to take a peek into Karnage's plan, if not his, in Sam's opinion, twisted mind.

"Since, these may be your finally moments of being alive," Karnage said with no remorse in his voice, "I will tell you. I plan to use the secret weapon of Lolan to loot Cape Suzette and become the richest man in the world."

"You sure have high hopes." Sam commented, not knowing to be insulting or respectful.

"Why, thank you." The pirate replied in pride, "I will be returning the amulet to you, but only after the Iron Vulture has landed."

Then, the captain walked out of the cockpit, leaving Sam with her thought: 'And that's when I strike.'


	12. Chapter 12

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The 'Rescue'.

The _Sea Duck _flew as fast as it could to reach Red Dog Island as soon as possible.

"Look!" Kit yelled, pointing to the Iron Vulture, which had landed.

"Great! Karnage got here first!" Jack Foxhill exclaimed loudly, showing his great frustration.

"Let's hope Sam thought of something to help us help her." Melissa said, somewhat doubtful herself.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed.

* * *

Baloo, Kit, Rebecca, Foxhill, and Melissa were on the island, but they saw many red dogs asleep.

Baloo was the first to ask.

"What happened here?"

"I come here, that's what happened."

The group turned to see a friend on the island: Sam.

"Sammy!" the bat exclaimed joyfully as she flew to her friend.

"Hi, guys!" Sam greeted as Melissa warped herself around the cat.

"How did you escape?" Kit asked, very amazed.

"It's simple, but we need to get to the treasure quickly." Sam replied; her expression changed from happy to serious.

"Sam has a point." Foxhill agreed.

"Then, let's go!" Baloo yelled before he covered his own mouth.

"Don't worry, Baloo," Sam said, "they and the pirates won't wake up as long as I'm on the island."

"Good thinking, Sam." Melissa said, giving a bat's version of a 'thumbs-up'.

The group started off to the treasure, when Foxhill pointed out something.

"Where's the map?"

"I have it." Sam replied, pulling the map out for the others to see.

"But that means you must've took the map from Karnage!" Baloo exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The cat replied with a sly grin on her face.

"So he's sleeping too!" Melissa assumed.

"Duh!" Sam said, sticking out her tongue in annoyance at the questions, "But…"

"But?!" Foxhill yelled at Sam.

"Well, I'm not so sure about Karnage being asleep." The cat said, unsure herself.

"Is that possible?" Melissa asked Foxhill.

"Well, I wouldn't get that passed him to do something like that." The fox replied, seeing that Sam has a point.

"But that would be six against one!" Melissa pointed out, causing Sam to see the odds were in the group's favor.

"Not really." Baloo said.

"What?!" Sam asked.

"Karnage is vain and cocky, but that doesn't stop him from being a great swordsman." Kit said, "He's too powerful, when it's sword-to-sword."

"Ouch!" Melissa said out of disappointment.

"So, we have to be on our toes when, and if, he's awake." Sam said.

The others agreed by nodding their heads.

"Then, let's go find that treasure." The cat said, walking into the interior of the island with Melissa on her shoulder.

The others followed the friends, knowing there was no time to lose, if Karnage was really awake.

Once the group was on their way to the mountain, the very awake Don Karnage appeared out of the bushes, where he hid and said to himself, "Very good, Miss Down, but that is not good enough to do the stopping of me, Don Karnage."


	13. Chapter 13

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Chance to Go Home.

As the group searched, Jack Foxhill noticed something on the mountainside.

"Look at this!" The black and white fox yelled out.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Melissa asked as she flew to the fox.

The bears followed the cat and the bat and saw what Nathan saw: a jewel shaped craved into the side of the rock.

"Let me guess: Sam's amulet goes there." Baloo 'guessed'.

"Don't mock him." Kit hissed at the gray bear.

"Yeah, Baloo." Rebecca agreed with the cub.

"So, I have to do this." Sam said, removing the amulet from the chain and placing the jewel in the craving.

By doing this action, a door revealed itself by opening.

"Whoa!" Melissa said.

Sam was not impressed herself.

"It's a bit of a disappointment." The cat confessed.

"It gets better from here." Foxhill said, entering the cave.

"Hope so." Sam said, unsure as she followed the fox and grabbed the amulet.

"It sounds like Sam's not too confident about this." Kit said.

"I know." Melissa agreed.

* * *

As the group continued the 'explore' the cave, Sam and Baloo became impatient.

"How long is this going to take?" Sam complained.

"Look!" The bat yelled, pointing to a bright light.

"What is it?" Kit asked the bat.

"I think it's a mirror." Baloo guessed.

"I think you're right, Baloo." Rebecca said, very surprised that she agreed with the gray bear.

"It is." Foxhill said.

Then, the group saw a large mirror decorated with rubies and gold.

"A mirror?" Baloo asked.

"At least you're right." Rebecca said.

"It's the Mirror of Desire." Foxhill informed the group, "At least, that's the translation."

"What's it suppose to do?" Sam asked, very curious about the mirror.

"The name's self-expressing." Foxhill replied, "The mirror has the power to grant a desire, but it'll only work for one person." Then, the fox turned to Sam.

"Me?" The cat asked, "The holder of the amulet?"

"Well, either way, you're it." Foxhill joked.

"Ha ha." Sam said dryly.

"Step up to the mirror, if you don't believe me." Foxhill said, stepping away from the mirror.

"All right." The cat said.

Sam walked up to the mirror and saw her human self in the reflection.

"Sammy?" Melissa looked back and forth at the cat and the reflection.

"Calm down." Sam said.

"Is that you?" Rebecca said, shocked at Sam's human self in the mirror.

"Yeah." Sam laughed.

"She kinda reminds me of a naked mole rat." Baloo joked.

"Real nice." Melissa yelled at the gray bear.

"Yeah, Baloo." Rebecca agreed.

"I'll ignore that comment." Sam said as she looked at the mirror.

"Find it!" Foxhill yelled out, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What?" Kit asked.

"The next clue!" Foxhill replied, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Exactly how many of those papers do we need to find in total?" Baloo asked, having a bad feeling about the hunt.

"Three." Foxhill replied, "The paper Karnage had, this one, and the last one this one takes us to."

"That's it?" Kit exclaimed.

"That's right." The fox replied.

Rebecca was a little concern about the possibility that a fight was about to start. So, without looking at the cat, she asked, "Sam, don't you think it's time to start moving the mirror?"

"I like the idea, but we have a problem?" Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked.

"How about Karnage?" Melissa replied.

"Well, well, you are not as dumb as I have been thinking." The tan wolf announced as he revealed to the group.

"No, you're just loud." Melissa replied, "I could hear you from a few feet away."

"Don't underestimate the bat." Sam agreed.

Karnage was outraged at the ex-humans.

"Who dare you, if you were not so important, you would being in Davy Jones's locker!"

"I'm scared." Sam mocked the pirate.

The wolf attacked Sam, who countered with a punch to the stomach, causing Karnage to step back in pain.

"Nice shot!" Baloo cheered.

"Thanks!" Sam replied to the bear as she used the amulet to change it into a sword.

Karnage advanced again and Sam blocked the saber with her gold and red sword.

"Baloo!" Foxhill yelled, as the fight went on, "Help me with the mirror!"

The gray bear went to Foxhill to help move the mirror, which was heavy.

"We're helping too." Kit yelled as he and Rebecca grabbed the mirror to help carry it.

Melissa was helping Sam by distracting Karnage, which affected him very little.

"This guy is hard!" The bat declared, wiping the beads of sweat from her head.

Then, Sam flew backwards from Karnage.

"Try fighting him sometime!" Sam countered, having heard her friend.

Then, the wolf noticed that the group was carrying the away.

"That is my treasure to be taking!" Karnage yelled out to the others.

Hearing this, Sam turned to Melissa.

"I got an idea." The cat said, as the sword turned into a rope.

"Way ahead of ya!" Melissa announced.

The bat grabbed the rope and flew between the wolf's legs. Once that was done, Sam pulled the rope, causing Karnage to fall down.

"What the blazes is…?"

He saw the rope, which changed back into the sword.

"Your fight's with me." Sam said to the wolf.

"Not yet." Karnage countered with a growl.

The wolf ran off after the group.

"Stop him!" The bat yelled.

"Don't worry." The cat grinned.

The sword returned to its amulet form and it glowed for a few seconds before it dimmed down.

"What happened?" Melissa asked.

"You'll see." Sam replied, walking out of the cave.

* * *

Karnage was asleep, outside, when Sam and Melissa exited the cave.

"Now, I get it." The bat understood.

"Yeah." Sam said, walking to the cave door.

The cat placed the jewel on the groove and the door closed.

"Now, to the _Sea Duck_?" Melissa asked.

"Duh!" The cat replied.


	14. Chapter 14

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Next Clue.

It had been one day after the events on Red Dog Island, and Sam, who was in her 'pirate' outfit, and Melissa were resting and relaxing, when Molly, Rebecca's young daughter, wanted to play 'Danger Woman'. Melissa wanted to rest and said 'no' to Molly, but Sam, who saw herself as more of a child, agreed to play.

"Danger Woman!" The young bear cub announced as she jumped off a chair for the fifth time, while wearing a colander on her head and a red cape around her neck.

"Molly!" Sam exclaimed as she caught Molly for the twentieth time.

"There's only Danger Woman!" Molly announced to the cat.

Sam rolled her eyes and replied, "All right, Danger Woman, but you have to be more careful."

Then, Rebecca entered the living room, which was mess up a bit by Molly.

"Molly! Sam!" The she-bear yelled, "What is this mess!"

Melissa was one to get into trouble due to her mouth, but she was not willing to allow her friend to get into trouble.

"Whoa, Becky!" Melissa flew into the conversation, "It's not Sam's fault; she was going to clean up after playing with Molly."

"Oh!" Rebecca exclaimed. Then, she turned to Sam and apologized to her.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's nothing new to me when it comes to being at yelled at for something I didn't do." The feline said, "But it's your home and your rules."

"No, no!" Rebecca announced, "I overreacted again!"

"Quit complaining!" Melissa said, flying to Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, it happens." Sam agreed.

"Mommy?" Molly asked.

"Yes?" Rebecca asked, lowering herself to her daughter's eye level.

"I'm in trouble?"

"Oh, no." Rebecca said to her child, "You're not."

Sam and Melissa laughed as they went to the other room to change clothes.

* * *

At Higher for Hire office, Baloo, Rebecca, Sam, who was wearing a green sweater and blue slacks, Melissa, and Jack Foxhill were in a talking.

"Now, we find out where the final map is at." Foxhill announced.

"Righty-O." Sam joked.

Sam removed the amulet from the necklace and reflected the light from a window, which hit the paper, revealing the map.

"Perfect!" Foxhill exclaimed, excited at the sight of the map.

"Hey!" Baloo exclaimed, "That's the Kingdom of Macadamia!"

"Macadamia?" Sam and Melissa asked in unison; the only Macadamia they knew were macadamia nuts.

"Yeah!" Rebecca confirmed before she added, "We have a delivery going there!"

"And Louie needs me to pick him up." Baloo announced.

"Why?" Sam asked, remembering the orangutan.

"Because he ran off of chocolate-covered macadamia nuts." Baloo replied with a grin.

"Okay." Melissa said.

"At least, now we know why the kingdom is called Macadamia." Sam joked, earning a laugh from Baloo and Melissa, but rolling eyes from Rebecca and Foxhill. Then, the cat realized something.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I have them." Rebecca said, "They're in my car."

"Thanks, Boss lady." Sam joked, earning a small laugh from the normally stern she-bear.

"Now," Rebecca said after the laugh, "what are we going to do?"

"It's very simple." Sam answered, "Baloo, Foxhill, Melissa, and I will go to Macadamia."

"Yeah!" The gray bear agreed, "And I can pick up Louie!"

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Melissa agreed.

"Then, it's settled." Foxhill announced.

"Yeah!" Sam said, "Next stop: Macadamia!"


	15. Chapter 15

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Macadamia's Nuts.

The next day, Baloo, Sam, Jack Foxhill, Melissa, and Louie were on their way to the kingdom of Macadamia.

"This is a long flight." Sam yawned loudly, wearing her aviator's outfit that she brought the day before.

"Quit complaining." Foxhill said, "It's a kingdom that's in another hemisphere."

"Leave her alone." Melissa said to the fox.

In the cockpit, Baloo and Louie were rolling their eyes.

"They're at it again." Louie exclaimed.

"Yeah." Baloo agreed.

Sam entered the cockpit, saying, "I heard that."

The two friends turned to the cat and were shocked.

"Don't worry." Sam said, "I'm here to say sorry, not you two."

"Well," said Louie, "I'm glad to hear that, cat."

"Not a problem." Sam said.

"Yeah!" Laughed the gray bear, "You're not as big of a pain as Melissa."

"Hey, that's my best bud in there." Sam defended her friend.

"And now I'm here." Melissa announced, flying into the cockpit and landing on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh, boy." The ape muttered upon hearing the bat.

"Here we go." Baloo agreed.

"I was right; it is a long flight." The cat announced.

The three took a deep sigh as the bat started talking.

When, Foxhill entered the cockpit and asked, "Melissa, Sam, please leave them alone."

"Fine, fine." Sam growled as she exited the cockpit with Melissa on her shoulder.

* * *

At Macadamia, crowds of people crowded the _Sea Duck_, which surprised Sam, Melissa and Foxhill greatly.

"Did the Beatles in town?" Sam joked as she watched the crowd.

"No kidding." Melissa agreed with the cat.

"The Beatles?" Foxhill asked, not being from Sam and Melissa's world.

"It's a little hard to explain." The cat replied.

"Yeah." Melissa agreed.

"Well," Baloo announced, "try."

"Well…" The bat started, not knowing how to explain.

"They're very popular, where we're from." Sam said.

"Wow!" Louie said, "That's crazy!"

"This just reminded me of the Beatles." Sam said, "The crowds for the Beatles were really insane."

"Oh, yeah." Melissa agreed.

* * *

In the palace, a brown vixen in royal attire saw this and was very happy upon seeing the _Sea Duck_.

"They're back!" She exclaimed as she entered the palace.


	16. Chapter 16

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Secert of the Room.

In the Iron Vulture, Don Karnage was finishing up getting dressed after redressing his wounds he obtained on Red Dog Island after being put to sleep by the magic of the amulet.

Karnage woke up around the same time as his crew had awakened, but so did the natives of the island. Karnage and the Air Pirates managed to escape from the angry islanders, but the captain was the most injuried by being farther from the Iron Vulture than the rest of the crew.

"Curses!" The wolf spat out in pain as he went out of his room.

As the captain went to the cockpit, his thoughts were on Sam and her actions against him. His mind was filled with both awe and anger towards the cat for tricking him into believing that her fear ruled her logic. He planned not to make the same mistake again.

Once in the cockpit, Mad Dog and Dump Truck went to him.

"What is it?" Karnage demanded.

"We just heard that Baloo is going to Macadamia!" Mad Dog reported.

"And why should I be being told about this?" The wolf asked his underling.

"Because they're going to the final clue to the treasure!" Dump Trunk announced loudly.

"The final clue!" The captain exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mad Dog whined out.

Karnage processed the information for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I have thought of a plan to get the final clue!" The tan wolf announced.

* * *

In Macadamia, Sam and Melissa explored the marketplace, looking at the items being offered to shoppers and passers-by, including the friends.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady?" A vulture said, offering her a sapphire necklace to Sam.

"No, thank you." The cat replied, trying to be polite.

"A strong cage for your pet bat?" A rhino asked Sam, but Melissa, who was on her friend's shoulder, did not like that offer, voicing it out.

"Hey!"

"No, thanks." The feline refused the deal.

Then, Louie went to Sam's and Melissa's side and said, "These guys are nothing, but con artists."

Melissa covered her face and whispered into Sam's ear, "Gee, doesn't take one to know one?"

"Be nice." Sam announced to the bat.

"Thanks." The ape said before returning to Baloo and Foxhill.

"Sam." The bat groaned before Sam said, "I know you're right, but we do need his help."

Then, a rhino in an outfit that showed that he was a guard came up to Baloo, Louie, and Foxhill, which worried Sam and Melissa.

Louie was cool about it and said, "What's the buzz, Cuz?"

The rhino's face was emotionless as he spoke.

"The princess, Lotta Lamour, wishes for you and your group to the castle."

"Wow!" Foxhill exclaimed upon hearing the statement.

"Big time." Melissa agreed with the black and white fox.

"Lotta Lamour?" Sam asked the bear and the ape.

"Is your ears clogged?" Baloo asked the cat, "She's the princess."

"I heard that." The cat announced, rolling her eyes.

"She's still happy that she didn't have to marry that chancellor." Louie said, fixing his hair after giving his hat to Foxhill.

"Chancellor?" Melissa asked Sam.

"A visor." The feline answered.

"Oh!" The bat said.

"We'll explain the rest after we get a room for the night." Baloo suggested.

"Good idea." Foxhill agreed.

"Then," announced the guard, "follow me."

The group followed the rhino to the castle.

* * *

In the castle, Sam was amazed by the exotic decorations of the palace with Melissa.

"This place is big!" The red-brown bat exclaimed in awe.

"Indeed." A cold, deep voice spoke out.

The group heard the voice and turned to see a tiger, who was wearing a blue business suit, with cold, yellow eyes that should belong to a demon.

"Shere Khan?" Baloo asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Baloo, we meet again." The tiger announced.

"Too soon, I bet." Melissa whispered her thoughts to Sam's ear.

"It is not polite to talk about others behind their backs." Khan said, having heard the bat.

Melissa hid behind her friend after hearing the tiger's statement, while the cat shook her head.

"Not one of your brighter moves." Sam said to her friend.

"So, why are you here?" Foxhill asked Khan.

"I came to see if King Amuck would do business, but he refused." The tiger explained, "His daughter was very strong against the idea, but I doubt that he was influenced by his daughter very much."

"Not surprising." Louie said under his breath.

"I must leave now." Khan announced as he started to walk away.

The tiger took a glance at Sam and their eyes met for a moment, showing great mistrust between the two of them, which Melissa saw and knew it was not a good sign.

"This doesn't look good." Foxhill wimpered, also having seen the wordless interaction as Shere Khan left.

"Yeah." Melissa said.

"Baloo! Louie!" A young woman's voice rang out.

The group turned and saw a brown vixen coming to them.

"Your Highness!" Baloo said as he bowed to her.

Louie pushed his friend out of the way and bowed to the princess as well, saying, "Princess, it's good to see you again."

Then, Foxhill went to the princess and said, "It's an honor to meet you, your Grace." Then, he kissed her hand.

"Oh, brother!" Melissa announced loudly, while Sam agreed by saying, "Put a truly attractive within five feet of a group of guys, and all eyes are on her."

The princess broke from the males and went to Sam and Melissa.

"Who are you?" The vixen asked the cat.

Sam was a little startled and made a quick bow before she answered.

"I'm Sam Downie, and this is my friend, Melissa."

"Very nice to meet you, Holder of the Amulet." The princess replied.

"How did you...?" The feline asked, when Foxhill intervened.

"I told her." The fox answered.

"Thanks." Sam said dryly.

* * *

Back on the Iron Vulture, Don Karnage was watching over the city of Macadamia, waiting for a certain plane to take flight.

"Captain," whined Mad Dog, "do we have to wait for them?"

The captain turned to the ferret-like canine and yelled at him.

"YES! We need to be the waiting 'preditor' to catch the 'preditee', so we can find the lost city of Lolan!"

"Oh!" Mad Dog responded.

"But cap'n?" Dump Truck asked, "Don't we need to wait at Cape Suzette for that?"

Karnage was about to yell at the Swedish pirate, when a realiztion hit him: Dump Truck had a very good point, which was very rare in the crew.

"Dump Truck, that is a very good point." The captain complimented, which was also rare. Then Karnage turned to the crew and announced that they were going to Cape Suzette for his plan.

* * *

In the royal palace, Sam and Melissa stood before King Amuck, who was a rabbit that looked like a crossing of a king, a court jester, and Ed Wynn in one form.

"Oh, my!" The king exclaimed happily after seeing Baloo and Louie, "The heroes have returned!"

"Are you sure the king's talking to the right guys?" Sam whispered to her friend, who just giggled at the 'question'.

"Mind your manners!" Foxhill hissed at the girls before turning back to the king.

The friends stuck out their tongues at the black and white fox as the king continued to talk.

"I want to show that I still my graditude for your servies."

* * *

"Never thought Baloo and Louie could live like kings here." Melissa announced as she laid on the king-sized bed.

Sam and Melissa shared a room, while Baloo and Louie shared a room as well. Nathan was given his own room.

Sam looked around the room and agreed by saying, "Yeah."

"Let's turn in." The bat suggested with a loud yawn.

"Into what?" Sam joked.

Melissa laughed dryly before saying, "Good joke."

As Sam was about to go to bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Now, who could that be?" The cat asked her friend, who got up and flew to the cat's shoulder.

The friends went to the door and opened the door to find Princess Lotta Lamour at the door.

"Your Highness!" Sam exclaimed politely.

"Why are you here?" Melissa asked the royal vixen.

"I need to show you something." Lotta Lamour answered as she entered the room.

"What?" The friends asked in unison.

"It is about the amulet's power to reveal things that are hidden by the amulet itself." The princess explained to the friends.

"I know about that already." The cat announced.

"But the location of the final clue to Lolan's weapon is hidden, and it will only reveal itself by moonlight." Lotta Lamour explained.

"Oh!" Sam said, "I didn't know that."

The princess giggled a little before seeing the full moon in the sky.

"Now's the time."

The two friends looked at each other in confusion before turning back to the vixen.

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked, but the princess did not hear the bat.

"Sam, hold the amulet in the moonlight!"

Sam obeyed, and the light from the moon reflected from the amulet. The reflection of light landed on the wall, revealing a square drawn on the wall.

"That's it?" Melissa asked, disappointed about seeing only the sqaure.

Lotta Lamour went to the square and touched it. The square, once touched, sunk into the wall and splited into two pieces with the wall.

"It's a door!" The bat exclaimed at the sight of the door opening.

"Let's find out what's in there." Sam announced, having the amulet in her hand.

The three females went through the door, led by the red light of the amulet of Frida Foxhill. It was a few mintues until they found the paper, which was on a stone table.

"Perfect!" Lotta Lamour announced in glee.

"Now, we can destory that weapon!" Sam said.

"And get home!" Melissa added.


	17. Chapter 17

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Another encounter with the Air Pirates.

After leaving Macadamia and returning to Cape Suzette, Sam and Melissa showed the paper that Princess Lotta Lamour gave to the friends.

"Finally!" Foxhill announced, "Now, we can find the weapon!"

A hand slapped the back of the black and white fox's head. Foxhill turned in pure fury and saw Sam and Melissa giving him a glare.

"WHAT WAS FOR!" The fox demanded.

"For being a loud-mouth." The she-feline replied.

"Yeah, you son of...!" Melissa started, but she only to be silenced by Sam, who grabbed the bat's head and said, "Be wary of the little ears in the room."

Melissa gasped, because she had forgotten about Molly, who was in the same room.

"Sorry." The bat mewed out.

Rebecca shook her head in disbelief. She was warned about Melissa's tendency to forgot things by Sam, but she never thought about how serious Sam was.

Baloo laughed out, "It's all right, Melissa."

"Now, to business." Rebecca announced to the group.

"Right." Sam agreed.

Unknown to the group, Dump Truck and Mad Dog were listening to the group's conversation from the window, ready to report to their captain.

"Won't the cap'n be proud of us?" Dump Truck asked his thinner partner.

"Shh!" The weasel-like canine hushed the bigger dog, "I'm trying to listen!"

Back to the group, Sam unrolled the paper.

"Doing that trick again?" Baloo asked the feline.

"Well, duh!" Melissa replied, earning a grin from Sam, who was removing the amulet from the necklace.

The light from the soon-to-be setting sun hit the ruby and bounced off to the paper, which showed a map.

"This never fails to amaze me!" Rebecca announced, and Foxhill agreed, who said, "Yeah!"

Baloo examined the map closely, saying to himself, "Now, where have I seen this place before?"

Wildcat entered the room and saw the map, announcing his thoughts.

"Hey, that looks like the place we went to!"

"Huh?" The others were confused at Wildcat's words.

"Baloo," the goofy lion turned to the gray bear, "we went there, because we found a stone block with drawings."

"Drawings?" Melissa asked out loud.

"Like hieroglyphs?" Sam inquired to Baloo.

Baloo instantly knew want Wildcat was talking about.

"Aridia!"

"Aridia?" Rebecca exclaimed at the announcement.

"Of course!" Foxhill said, swiftly placing the palm of his hand onto his head, "In such a small country, no one would have thought to look there."

"Not to metion easier to find the finding place." The feline added with a sly smile.

"Looks like Aridia's the next stop!" The red-brown bat announced.

"Hey!" Kit's voice rang into the room.

"Kit?" Rebecca asked out loud.

"Ya shut up now!" A whiny-sounding voice rang out.

"Mad Dog!" Baloo knew the voice.

"The pirates!" Sam yelled.

"Let's go!" Melissa announced.

The group ran outside and saw no one.

"Sam!" Kit yelled, "Look out!"

"Wha?" The cat asked before Mad Dog grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" The canine announced as he held on to the girl tightly.

Before she knew it, Sam was caught by the pirates again.

"You two!" Foxhill hissed at the rouges.

"Hold it right there!" Mad Dog announced, "One move, and the kid gets it."

Then, Dump Truck appeared with Kit, who was tied up, in the giant dog's hands.

"He's not joking!" Foxhill said through gritted teeth.

Melissa knew that she needed to help her friend and Kit, but she didn't have a plan.

"Danger Woman!" Molly's young and highly spirited voice rang out to the group and the pirates.

The pirates turned their attention to the young cub, giving Melissa the chance to rescue Kit. The small bat flew at Dump Truck's face. The larger pirate did not notice the bat until she was an inch away from his face. Letting out a yell of fright, Dump Truck dropped Kit and started dodging Melissa's 'attacks'. Sam heard this and decided to take action. She stomped on Mad Dog's foot, causing great pain to the Air Pirate. The ferret-like dog released the cat to ease the pain to his injuried foot.

"Molly!" Rebecca yelled, seeing her child in danger.

Mad Dog took notice of this and went after the six-year-old bear cub.

"Oh no!" Sam announced, seeing this, "Don't mess with that kid."

Mad Dog had enough time to see Sam's attack but not enough time to evade a fist into his face. The fist sent Mad Dog into Dump Truck, who barely felt the impact.

"Whoa!" Melissa exclaimed in fright, upon seeing the action.

"You can say that again!" Baloo agreed at the sight.

Sam quickly grabbed Molly and ran off from the pirates.

"After her!" Mad Dog yelled at Dump Truck.

Then, sirens were heard by the pirates and their enemies.

"Run!" The ferret-like dog announced, retreating to the sea.

"But...?" Dump Truck asked, but Mad Dog yelled, "Let's go!"

The pirates forgot their victims and ran off the dock. Sam, who left Molly with Rebecca, followed and stopped at the end of the dock to see a submarine diving into the sea. Melissa flew to Sam and landed on her head. The bat asked, "So, they sneaked in under the cannons."

"Yeah." Sam replied, "Now, they know where we're going."

"I figured as much." Kit said, coming to the friends.

"Kit." Sam turned to the brown cub, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kit replied with a prideful tone in his voice, "I've been through worse."

"Good to hear." Melissa smiled, thankful that Kit was unharmed.

"Yeah." Sam partly agreed.

"Well," Foxhill announced, gaining the three friends' attention, "we have to leave soon."

"Agreed." Sam nodded her head.-

"So, what are we waiting for?" Melissa asked.

The others agreed and went off to prepare of departure for Aridia.


	18. Chapter 18

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: A trip to Aridia.

The next day, Hire-for-Higher crew, which consisted of Baloo, Kit, Jack Foxhill, Wildcat, Sam, and Melissa, flew of to Aridia, a small, desert country that had problems with money and tourism, until Baloo and Wildcat helped the country by finding and flipping a pyramid up-side up.

"How did the pyramid get upside down?" The bat asked after hearing Baloo and Wildcat telling the stories.

"The guy, who wrote the plans, had the plans upside down." The pilot announced, who looked behind him to see the bat.

"And that's way the guy got mad?" Melissa asked the pilot.

Sam answered the question.

"If it's your final resting place and a ruler of a kingdom, you'd be pretty peeved yourself."

"Oh, yeah!" Baloo agreed with the cat, "That's something I never want to do."

"Good thing that such a custom is no longer active." Foxhill grinned smuggly.

Melissa's face showed the creature's confusion as she asked, "You mean cursing people, right?"

The fox and the cat looked at each other, hoping for a some help. Sadly, Wildcat answered the bat's question.

"Cursing people's a bad thing to do."

With a heavy sigh, Sam spoke to both the lion and the bat.

"Wildcat, cursing at people is wrong, but that's not what we're talking about. Melissa, I know what you meant by 'cursing', but that kind has been toned down through the years." Feeling better, the cat added, "People rarely build pyramids anymore, Melissa."

Foxhill looked at Melissa and asked, "Is Sam like this at times?"

"Only when she's annoyed, and I mean _annoyed_!" The bat answered.

* * *

Once at the country, the _Sea Duck_ landed on the hot sand and near the pyramid, and Sam and Foxhill stepped out, since they were wearing shoes went to the pyramid. There, they were met by a petite, brown vixen. She wore khakis with a helmet and square-rimmed glasses. She approached the two and greeted them warmly.

"Hello," the brown fox greeted, "I'm Myra, Minister of Culture of Aridia and State Archaeologist. It's nice to see tourists around here."

"Well," Foxhill started out, "we're not here for sight-seeing."

"We're here for your help, Myra." Sam added.

"Really?" The Minister of Culture asked the duo.

"Yes." The feline nodded.

Foxhill added, "We're hoping that you have the geography skills to help us find a place."

Myra thought with a loud hum, before she gave her answer.

"I'll help; fellow me to my office."

"Okay." Sam said as she followed the archaeologist with Foxhill.

As they left the pyramid, Sam soon regreted not having a hat to protect her head and ears from the hot, blazing sun and became envious of Myra of her helmet. Foxhill had a handkerchief and used it often to remove the beads of sweat from his brow, face and neck, adding more to the feline's envy.

"We're almost there." Myra announced, pointing to the small, white-gray, stone building.

"I hope to 'there' is cooler in the inside than out here." Sam prayed out loud.

* * *

Once inside the small, one-room building, the Myra sat in a comfortable chair, while Foxhill and Sam stood on their feet. The black and white fox was the first to speak to the vixen archaeologist.

"Have you heard of the Lolan civilization?"

The vixen reacted quickly but in pure hatred and fury.

"Oh, no! Not more treasure hunters! I'll tell like I've told the others dull bulbs: the Lolan people were never here! Now, get out!"

Foxhill was stunned by the sudden change of attitude from the Chief Archaeologist that he was speechless. Sam, who was also shocked by the vixen, spoke out to the outraged Myra.

"Wait a second! We're need your help on protecting the world!"

This statement cooled some of Myra's fury, which was evident in the archaeologist's voice.

"What do you mean?"

Seeing the vixen's glare of curious distrust, Sam continued to speak by saying, "You, as the Chief Archaeologist and the Minister of Culture, knows a grand amount of the history of your country better than most people, both native and foreign to Aridia. Because of that fact, I believe you when you said that the Lolans never set foot here. However, I have cause to believe that some of the Lolan technology might be hidden here."

Myra asked, "How can that be?"

The ex-human answered by pulling out the map and showed it to the vixen. The archaeologist took the map and examined it for a moment. Then, she went to the bookshelf and grabbed at book, which she looked for something, desperate to find it.

"Found it!" Myra yelled loudly, harming the ears of the fox and cat, as well as two others.

"Ow!" A whine announced itself to the three in the building.

"The pirates!" Foxhill exclaimed upon hearing Mad Dog's complaining voice, "Make a run of it!"

The trio ran to the door. Foxhill opened it, but a sharpened saber presented itself to the black and white fox and his female companions. As the sword's owner, Don Karnage, entered the room with the other pirates, the tip of the sword kept its place at an inch from Foxhill's black nose.

"Well, well, well," the tan wolf spoke to his men, "what do we have here? An archaologist, a map, a book, and the two hiers of Frida Foxhill and in the same place too."

Myra ran to the bookshelf and pulled one of the books down with the spine touching the wood. Then, a noise was heard by all in the building.

"What's that?" Sam said before Foxhill grabbed the cat and dragged to the vixen.

Then, a piano fell from the ceiling, landed on the floor, and slid towards the pirates. The pirates ran out of the building with the piano following them. After a few seconds, the piano hit the sand, ceasing its movement, and Don Karnage saw this and returned to the building. Upon re-entering the one-room of the building, the captain of the Air Pirates saw the room empty of any sign of Sam, Foxhill and Myra.

"Curses and more curses!" Karnage yelled at the top of his lungs, "It is not a wonder why Raphael Karnage hated Frida Foxhill so greatly!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Sam said, having heard Don Karnage from the large distance from the office to her location, "That's a little harsh."

"Sam!" Foxhill yelled, while Myra added, "We have to hurry!"

"Right!" The feline nodded at her allies as she continued to follow the foxes.

* * *

Back at the _Sea Duck_, Melissa was about to go crazy due to boredom and drag the others with her, when Kit yelled out to the others.

"They're back!"

Baloo, who was ready to harm Melissa, went to the window and saw Foxhill and Sam with Myra and said, "Yeah, and they brought a friend."

"Yeah," agreed Wildcat, "a whole lot of them."

"What?" Melissa asked before flying to the window.

The bat saw her friends and pirates, who ran after her friends.

"Baloo!" Melissa yelled, "Start the plane!"

Baloo, also saw the pirates chasing Foxhill, Sam, and Myra, obeyed the bat and yelled to Kit, "Get them in the _Sea Duck_!"

"Yes, sir!" The cub replied before opening the side door.

Then, the three escapees entered the _Sea Duck_ with great haste. Baloo saw the trio and started to move the plane. Feeling the movement of the aircraft, Kit, Wildcat, Sam with Melissa, Foxhill, and Myra went to the seats and held on tightly.


	19. Chapter 19

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: A Trick for the Pirates.

The _Sea Duck_ flew over the hot desert sand of the country of Aridia as its crew fled from Don Karnage's Air Pirates. After the hasty lift-off, the group took in a sigh of relief, happy of their successful escape.

"That was close!" Sam sighed out as she wiped her brow.

"You can say that again." Baloo agreed.

Foxhill removed his body from his seat and turned to the archaeologist.

"What information did you obtain before the pirates' arrival?"

Myra pulled out the book she got from her bookshelf and opened it. She scanned the book until she found something that made her exclaim an 'A-ha!'

"What is it?" Melissa asked from the safety of her best friend's shoulder.

"Listen to this: According to this book, Frida Foxhill and her band of pirates came to Aridia to hide something from Raphael Karnage!" Myra announced, "Some people have complained and claimed that the pirates were hiding treasure!"

"That sounds like a typical pirate." Kit said.

"But it involves Frida Foxhill..." The desendant of the famous she-pirate started, and Sam finished, "It's only a cover-up for something else."

"What do you mean?" The brown fox asked the others.

"I better explain." The feline announced telling Myra about their adventure so far with certain details removed. After telling the 'whole' story, Sam finished with the statement, "Now, we truly need your help now."

"I understand." The archologist nodded, "Do you still have the map?"

"Of course." Sam said, pulling out the map from the inside of her vest.

With a quick swing, Myra grabbed the map and examined it for a few moments before she turned her attention the others.

"We must go to the northeast border of Aridia!"

"Why?" Sam asked, curious about the vixen's reasoning.

Myra showed the map to the ex-human and started to explain.

"Look here."

Sam obeyed and looked at the outline of Aridia on the paper.

"Yeah?" The cat asked.

"Here, on this map, are the only mountains in the country." Myra said, "There's where Frida would have hid the treasure."

"And the weapon." Kit added.

A moment of silence came through the _Sea Duck_. The members of the group had their own thoughts and concerns.

"Hey!" Baloo yelled from the cockpit.

The others looked into the cockpit as Baloo continued to talk.

"We need to stop Don Karnage and his pirates; now's not the time to sitting around."

"Hmm..." Sam hummed in thought, causing the others to look at her.

"What is it, Sammy?" Melissa asked her best friend.

"Well..." the cat said, "we need to go to the mountains, but we need to do something about the pirates first."

"That's going to be a problem." Foxhill announced.

"Hey!" Wildcat tapped Sam's shoulder.

The she-cat looked at the lion and asked.

"What is it?"

"I've got an idea." Wildcat announced.

* * *

Don Karnage looked out of the cockpit window to the desert of Aridia, searching for any sign of the _Sea Duck_. He knew that the two hiers of Frida Foxhill and the map to the Lolan treasure was on the plane, and he needed both things to achieve his goal of invading and looting Cape Suzette without anyone interfering. He would finally became rich beyond his wildest dreams, but only if he would get the weapon and remove his foes out of the mix.

"Cap'n!" Mad Dog's voice ripped into his thoughts, which angered the leader of the Air Pirates.

"Which is it, Mad Dog, that is getting you the reasoning to interrupting my thinking thinks!"

Hearing his captain's fury, the weasel-like canine answered, trying not to show the fear in his voice.

"The _Sea Duck_!"

"What?" A confused, yet excited, Karnage asked before going to the window.

As the tan wolf looked at the window, the yellow plane flew in front of the _Iron Vulture_. He felt like the pilot, Baloo, was mocking him.

"After that plane!" The captain commanded his crew, who obeyed without question.

The giant aircraft turned it face to the direction of the _Sea Duck_ and gave chase to it, right into a sand storm.

In the cockpit of the _Sea Duck_, Baloo grinned as he manuvered his way out of the sandstorm.

"Now, that's a good idea." Melissa giggled, thinking about the pirates' confusion.

"You can say that again." Foxhill agreed with the red-brown bat with a smile on his white face.

Sam smiled before turning to Wildcat.

"That's a great idea." The feline patted the lion's back.

"Thanks!" The mechanic gave a goofy grin.

"Now, that's over!" Myra announced, "Let's go to the mountains."

"Understood!" Kit replied with a salute, while Baloo said, "Yes, ma'am!"

With that, the _Sea Duck_ flew off to it destination.

Sometime after the distracting the pirates, the _Sea Duck_ started to near its destination.

"Here we are!" Myra announced to the group.

The others looked out of the windows and saw the only mountains in Aridia.

"My friends," spoke the brown vixen, "what you see is the Aridian Mountains."


	20. Chapter 20

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Tricks and Treasure.

Sam and Melissa looked at the mountains for a few moments Sam turned to Kit and asked a question to him.

"Kit, where at the parachutes?"

"What?" Baloo's voice rang out of the cockpit.

Sam turned to the pilot, who scrambled to remove himself from his seat. As soon as he was free he turned to the crowbar on the floor and placed it under the cluch and turning his attention to the brown feline.

"What are you thinking!" The gray bear demanded before adding his concern, saying, "Don't you know that the pirates will chase you down there?"

"That's why I'm going." Sam replied.

The others exclaimed a loud 'What' before the cat explained her intentions.

"Listen: I know that Don Karnage will come after me, but that's really it. I just need a distraction for the pirates so that Karnage will reduce the amount of men that will 'voluteer' to come with him."

"Now, I get it!" Melissa announced, "So, the _Sea Duck_ will cause a great divde in the band of pirates, allowing us a less of a fight, if we have to battle Karnage."

"That's right." Sam showed a smile.

"Outstanding!" Foxhill looked at the feline with interested amazement.

"Well," The red-brown bat grinned at the black and white fox, "if you're interested about Sam, why don't you came with us."

Sam turned her eyes, which were daggers at that point, to her friend and said, "No way!"

"I believe that's an idea that should be explored a little." Foxhill announced.

"How about not a snowball's chance in a desert?" Sam growled, "The last thing I need now is some crybaby desendent of a pirate tagging along!"

"Well, I sure don't recall you ever asking to come along." The fox said with a voice of an outraged viper.

"Well," The cat replied, "I didn't, but **your** great-great-grandmother did."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Melissa laughed out at her friend's comment. She looked at the fox to see his face and hear his response to the she-cat.

"Well, at least Frida was not famed for being a harlot."

Melissa commented again, but this one was filled with fear and concern.

"Uh-oh!"

Sam's eyes slited as she spoke out; cold fury dripped from her words as they left her lips.

"How dare you say that to me! Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I happened to be single and very uninterested in men, especially whining little boys, like you, who would say the most horrible things just to win a stupid arguement!"

Then, she threw a punch at the black and white fox, who received the full blow to the face and fell to the floor.

"Ohh!" The bat exclaimed upon seeing the impact of flesh to flesh, " I'm glad I'm not that dumb."

"Oh, yeah." Baloo and Kit agreed, mentally noting to not enrage Sam in the future.

"That's going to leave a mark." Wildcat announced, paying more attention to Foxhill than to Sam and her fury.

* * *

A few mintues later, Sam had a parachute on her back, and the _Sea Duck_'s back hatch was opened.

"Sam," Melissa flew to her friend's shoulder, "do you really have to do this? It's a little crazy to do this by yourself."

"I know," The cat replied, "but I have to to this, rather or not I'm doing this by myself."

With a sigh, the bat was about to say something when Kit yelled out, "GOOD LUCK!"

"THANKS!" Sam yelled back to the brown cub before she jumped out of the plane.

"SAMMY!" Melissa yelled oput before she flew away her best friend and roommate.

A few moments of free-falling and opening the chute, Sam landed at the base of the mountains as Melissa glided down to her friend's shoulder. Sam smiled at her friend and started off to find the entrance of the possible hiding place for a weapon of mass destruction.

The friends searched for a marking or a doorway into the inside of the mountains for an hour or so, when they heard an all-too-familiar voice.

_"Hello!"_

"Oh, no!" Melissa yelled out.

"This is not good!" Sam agreed with her friend as they looked up into the blue sky.

* * *

In the _Sea Duck_, everyone knew who was speaking to them.

"Don Karnage!"

* * *

In the _Iron Vulture, _the captain of the Air Pirates continued to speak to his enemies.

"This is Don Karnage, speaking to you with my voice. I am telling you to surrender the map and the cat, and I will promise that no one will be getting the hurt."

There was a moment of silence until a reply was heard over the radio.

"Not a chance, Karnie."

The captain growled in a great fury towards the crud reply of Baloo. In a fit of rage, Karnage expressed his extreme displeasure.

"Then, we will shoot you to the sands of Aridia!"

Cheers rang from his crew as Karnage grinned at his own threat.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Foxhill exclaimed loudly.

"Well, this is what Sam wanted us to do." Kit announced.

"Okay." Baloo said, fixing his hat before the battle, "Then, we go according to Sam's plan."

* * *

At the mountains, Sam and Melissa saw the _Sea Duck _flying over their heads.

"I hope those guys will be all right." The bat said, hoping that the crew and passagers and their safety.

"I hope so too." The cat said. Then, she found what she was looking for: the engraving. Seeing this, she exclaimed in excitement, "I found it!"

Melissa turned to her friend and the engravement on the stone.

"All right!"

Sam smiled as she removed the jewel from the necklace and place it onto the marking. The jewel glowed, and a rumble came from the ground. While the cat tried to regain her balance, a part of the stone wall of the mountain opened, revealing a passage into the mountain. After the unveiling, Sam and Melissa saw the opening and entered an awe-struck state of mind.

"Whoa..."

The _Sea Duck_ came at the friends, sending them a message that it was not the time for sight-seeing. The two friends got the message and went into the passage.

* * *

"Why do you do that?" Kit and Foxhill asked the pilot, who was laughing a little at his own joke towards the friends.

"They needed to destory the weapon." Wildcat answered bluntly.

"Yeah," agreed Baloo, sending the plane back to the sky, "and they were goofing around."

"That's very strange to hear that from you." Foxhill eyed the bear, who tried to counter the statement.

"Well, I...Well, uh..."

"Look out!" Myra yelled, causing Baloo to see the Air Pirates.

With a quick turn, the _Sea Duck_ evaded the pirate ambush.

"That was close." Baloo announce, wiping the sweat from his brow.

* * *

Entering the cave with their lifes and the amulet, Sam and Melissa spent a few mintues journeyed in a dark passage, which was most likely made by Frida Foxhill, when their saw a yellow-gold glow.

"Is that...treasure?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know," replied Sam, "but we can find out."

Nodding her head, the bat stayed on her friend's shoulder until they found the source of the glow: one of the biggest horde of gold and jewels that anyone could see or made.

"Wow!" The ex-humans exclaimed upon seeing the loot of Frida Foxhill.

Then, Sam noticed another passageway beyond the treasure. She went towards the next passage, when she entered the way of the true source of the light: reflected sunlight. The ray hit the amulet and, in its new form, touched the area above the new passage, revealing a message in red:

_If ye should choose to follow this path,  
then ye shall face an anicent wrath,  
but if ye can read these words of red,  
then ye must return to evade the dread._

"Whoa!" Melissa exclaimed upon noitcing the words on the wall. Then, she flew onto Sam's shoulder and asked, "What does it mean?"

"I think I understand." Sam said, but she wanted to make sure and turned to the amulet. Before the cat could ask a question, the ruby glowed, and Frida's voice entered Sam's mind.

_"I'm not saying a word to you about the clue. The answer is something you must figure out."_

"Thanks, Frida." Sam said as the red light died down.

Melissa saw this and guessed out loud that Frida was not going to tell the answer to the riddle, and the bat's friend confirmed it with a "No duh, Sherlock!"

"Yeesh!" The bat exclaimed at the comment, "You don't have ta bite off my head!"

Realizing that Melissa was right, Sam apologized to her friend and explained herself.

"Sorry, Melissa, I'm just so...I don't know, confused, and..."

"I know." Melissa said with a sigh, "You get upset when you get confused, but now's not the time to get upset."

"I need to figure out this riddle before Don Karnage finds us." Sam said, knowing that if she was wrong, the price would be great, if not personal.


	21. Chapter 21

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: The Weapon.

Don Karnage flew his modified bi-plane to the ground, near where Sam and Melissa landed after jumping out of the _Sea Duck._ He knew that the duo was hoping to find, but he planned on stopping them from destroying the weapon made by the people of Lolan.

_"Capt'n!"_ Dumptruck's voice exited the radio.

The pirate grabbed the microphone and said, "What is it?"

_"Why were we chasing the cat again?"_

Annoyed at the great dane's forgetfulness, the captain gave his reply via radio.

"They going to destroy the weapon that will make us all very, very rich. Now, if I have to explain it again, I will be very ANGRY!"

* * *

In the treasure room, Sam was still trying to figure out the riddle, when Melissa announced her bordom by saying, "Man, how long do we have to wait?"

"Just a little bit." The feline answered, getting annoyed by her inability to solve the clue.

Then, the sound of airplane propellers rang into the cave, telling the friends that they have limited time until the Air Pirates find them.

"Uh, no!" Melissa announced her fear as Sam looked at the passageway that she and her friend were in earlier. The bat turned to her friend and asked, "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Once landed, Don Karange and three other pirates, Mad Dog, Dump Truck, and Gibber, got out of their bi-planes and went straight to the cave, partly to persue the friends and partly because the desert sand was hot and burning the barefooted lot that followed Don Karnage.

After fleeing the heat of the enviroment, Karnage and his crew followed the passageway until they found themselves seeing the large treasure that Frida Foxhill left behind over a hundred years earlier.

"Wow!" Dump Truck and Mad Dog exclaimed in awe of the jewels and gold that their eyes looked upon.

Gibber went to his leader, who lend an open ear to him, and whispered something about the treasure to Karnage, who gave his reply.

"We will get the treasure, but first, we have a weapon to be finding!"

"But captain," whined Mad Dog as he held a sapphire necklace, "can we stay here to...?"

"NO!" The leader of the group barked out, "If we stay here, the cat and the bat will get to the weapon first and destory the Lolan weapon, which can make us very very rich."

"Capt'n, even richer than having this treasure?" Dump Truck asked bluntly as a crown sat on his head.

"YES!" The captian replied loudly, "Now, let's go!"

Sadden by the answer and the command, Mad Dog and Dump Truck dropped the items had had back to treasure and followed their captain to the passage, unknowing that Sam and Melissa had hidden themselves behind a mirror.

"That was close!" Melissa exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

Eagerly, the bat tried to fly off, but Sam grabbed her and quickly covered the bat's mouth. Furious at her friend, Melissa tried to yell out, but the sounds of the pirates' screams silenced any fury that roared in the bat's mind.

"Now, we can go." Sam announced to her friend, who she released from her hands.

The flying ex-human flew to the opposite passageway, but Sam stayed behind and tried to move the mirror. Melissa took a note about this and reuturned to her friend.

"Good grief, Sammy!" The red-brown bat exclaimed, knowing that the Air Pirates were too busy avoiding the traps to pay any attention to her, "How come you're not following me to the exit?"

Smiling, Sam announced, "I believe that I figured out the riddle. Just need a change in placement."

"And what would be?" Melissa asked harshly at her sister-like friend.

"Well, you'll just have to watch." A smug Sam smiled at her friend as she reflected the sun light to the passage that the two friends and the pirates entered the treasure room.

Sam followed the light and, once in the passageway, she turned around and started walking backwards. Annoyed, Melissa loyally followed her best friend. Keeping her balance, Sam kept walking in the strange way until she reached the turn where the light of the golden treasure and the darkness of the passageway met. The cat removed the amulet from the necklace and turned the jewel to the reflected light. The light converted its color from gold to red and went to the cavern wall, which was shrouded in darkness, and revealed a red dot on it.

"I like that!" Melissa announced as her friend went to the wall and touched the dot's place.

The wall opened and revealed another passageway.

"Likewise." Sam said before she entered the passageway.

All of a sudden, the wall closed, seprating Sam and Melissa from each other.

"No!" The bat exclaimed in fear.

Then, an idea entered her mind: maybe the path with the traps was a way to the weapon. With that idea in mind, Melissa flew off to follow the pirates.

* * *

Sam hit the stone wall as she yelled out, trying to call to her friend.

"MELISSA!"

Realizing that her friend cannot hear her, Sam stopped yelling and sunk to her knees and hands, feeling like she was about to cry.

"Ohhhh! What am I gonna do?"

"Pulling yourself togther would be a start." Frida Foxhill's voice rang out into the ex-human's mind.

Sam looked at the amulet and saw the piercing red light. Grabbing the amulet and said, "Easy for you; you're not only with a ghost!"

"Quite the self-pitying child you are." Frida answered.

"What?" Sam questioned the ghost of the pirate.

"That's right. You're so quick judge others when you're miserable that you've surprised me that you even have a friend."

"Right, and becoming a pirate was a good idea." The cat hissed in a verbally counter.

"For your information, I became a pirate to stop Raphael Karnage, not because I wanted to be one." The vixen announced, "I had a child to worry about, I've lost everything to the Karnage clan. So, if you have a feeling to place me in that area of low-level scum, then you've got another thing coming!"

The ex-human realized that Foxhill was right. Usually, Sam would not view herself as a villain, but she was wrong at aiming her fury at the deceased vixen.

"I'm sorry." Sam said as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Viewing this situation, I also must express my apologies to you as well."

"Then, we better get going." Sam said as she got to her feet and turned to the passageway.

The amulet glowed brightly as the cat with renewed resolve started down to where the weapon was at.


	22. Chapter 22

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Weapon's Fate.

Sam traveled through the tunnel, ending no end in sight for a possible thirty minutes to an hour. Feeling tired, the cat sat on the floor and rested for a few moments, when a red glow illuminated from the amulet.

"Tired already?" Frida's voice echoed in the ex-human's mind.

"Yeah." The cat breathed out, "There's not a whole lot of air in here."

"That's one of the traps of this passageway." Frida announced, "The other is trying last the long walk."

"That's a good idea." Sam grinned at the amulet, "And I've got another."

Sam placed her hand on the amulet, and her idea flowed into the amulet, which glowed under her hand. Once the bright red glow of the amulet died down, Frida placed in her comment.

"That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of it?"

"Because it wasn't a common idea in your time." Sam continued to grin as she returned to her feet.

Frida seemed to have an impressed tone of voice as she added, "You have a good point there."

"Better get going." Sam said, starting off again.

Frida agreed, saying, "Right."

* * *

Minutes later, Sam arrived at a dead end, causing Sam to be a little confused. The cat traced the wall, asking, "A dead end?" Then, she felt a familiar graving on the wall, causing Sam to say, "No, just a door."

The cat removed the ruby amulet from the necklace and placed it on the engraving. Once done, the door swung open, revealing a cavern with a large ancient weapon, which looked like something from the original version of the 'War of the Worlds.'

With a high to low whistle, Sam said, "That's bigger that I thought it would be."

As the ex-human made her way to the machine, Melissa's voice rang out to her.

"SAMMY, LOOK OUT!"

As if one cue, three pairs of hand grabbed Sam, making her immoible. She tried to struggle to free herself, but it was in vain.

"Let me go!" The cat demanded, but a confident laugh was the only reply. Hearing the laugh, Sam turned her attention to Don Karnage, who was holding a moving, brown, burlap bag in his hand.

"Melissa?" Sam asked. Realizing that her friend was captured by the pirates again, she glared at the captain of the pirates, Sam hissed at him, saying, "YOU!"

"Ha ha! Well, we are meeting again." Karnage grinned, feeling positive about his victory.

"Yeah," Sam continued to hiss, "but it's too soon for me!"

"Flattering will be getting you to nowhere fast." The tan wolf laughed at Sam as he grabbed the amulet from the cat's hand.

As the captain of the Air Pirates walked towards the weapon, Sam could not help herself from grinning a little. When Karnage reached the machine, he turned to his men and made announcement.

"Men, this is the greatest moment in the history of not only the pirates of air and sky, but the clan of Karnage!" The captain paused, allowing the three pirates to cheer before he continued his speech.

"Now is the moment of truth! I shall test the weapon!"

The captain of the Air Pirates turned his attention to the machine and grabbed the ladder, which led to the 'pilot' seat. Karnage stopped for a moment, expecting something.

"Capt'n, what is it?" Mad Dog asked Karnage, who sharply and harshly replied.

"That is none of your business!"

"I was only asking." The weasel-like pirate announced.

Ignoring the responsive whining of Mad Dog, Don Karnage climbed into the control seat and located the engraving that the ruby amulet was to be placed.

"Time to see the weapon's power." The pirate announced gleefully as he placed the stone on the engraving.

Then, a powerful rumbling came from the ground, shaking everyone and everything. Mad Dog and Gibber lost their grip on the cat and Dump Truck almost lost his balance. Sam tried to escape, but Dump Truck held on to her.

"HA HA!" Karnage was heard over the rumbling by the pirates and Sam, "I have done it; I have finally gotten the one thing Raphael Karnage could never obtain! No one will stop me now! HA HA HA!"

Then, the rumblings became stronger, weakening the great dane pirate's grip on Sam's arms. Noticing this, the cat slipped from the pirates and went to the machine to rescue Melissa from the captain of the Air Pirates.

"What is happening?" Karnage yelled as Sam climbed up the machine.

Sam made to the control seat and grabbed the burlap bag. Karnage saw this and became outraged, grabbing the cat's arm.

"YOU! You are the reason why my planning is not going to plan!"

"You can bet on that!" Sam replied loudly as she opened the bag, freeing Melissa.

"Thanks for the save!" The bat flew out of the bag, flying around her best friend.

"Good to see you all right." Sam said with a happy smile on her face.

Then, the rumbling became even more powerful, causing the cave to collapse. The sudden lack of stablization was alerted to everyone in the ancient room, telling them that it was time to leave.

"RUUUUUUNNNNN!" Melissa's very tiny mouth managed to produce a very loud yell, which no one could disagree with.

The underlings of Karnage ran off as fast as they could through the way they came into the cave. Melissa and Sam attempted to run, but a yell of pain reached their ears. The friends turned around and saw Karnage holding his side.

"Sammy, forget it!" Melissa yelled, "He's gonna kill you!"

"If I do or don't, I'll be regreting it later." Sammy replied before she ran to the pirate.

The bat shook her head, knowing that Sam was making a mistake, and flew after her.

"Grrr, curses to this wound!" Karnage yelled in pain and annoyance.

Sam reached the pirate, who grabbed her and said, "You got me into this messy mess, and you will bwe the one to getting me out!"

The cat struggled, and manage to free from the wolf's grip. Sam noticed that Karnage was holding the wound on his side, and knew that the wound was from Red Dog Island. Cursing herself in her mind, Sam said, "If you want to escape with your life, you better gave back the amulet."

"I refuse!" Karnage haughtly replied.

Then, a large rock fell near where Karnage stood. It seemed to changed the captain's mind very quickly.

"All right!" The tan wolf said, showing the amulet, "Take it, and get us out of here!"

Sam took back the stolen artifact and gave the jewel a mental command. The amulet glowed red as Melissa landed on Sam's shoulder and Karnage grabbed Sam's arm.

"Here we go." Sam announced to the others.

In a bright light, the three disappeared as the cave-in was completing its destructive and final phase, destorying the weapon once and for all.

* * *

Outside in the hot sun, a red light appeared in the desert, grabbing the attention of crews of the _Sea Duck_.

"What's going on?" Myra asked Baloo, who replied, "I don't know."

"I hope those two are alright." Wildcat said, worried about the ex-humans.

"Yeah." Kit agreed.

Then, the light died, revealing a group on the desert sand.

"Look!" A black-eyed Jack Foxhill shouted, grabbing the others' attention.

The others looked and saw the figures.

"Wow!" Baloo shouted happily, "They're okay!"

"Let's get down there and get the girls." Foxhill announced, "I bet the flight back to Cape Suzette will be the time for them to rest."

"Yeah!" The bears agreed as the pilot directed the plane to land.

* * *

On the desert floor, Sam, Melissa, and Don Karnage were recovering from their sudden escape from the collapsing cavern.

"Why did you save me?" Karnage asked the cat, who was regaining her balance before she answered the pirate's question.

"Let's say that if I save you or not, I was going to regret my actions."

Confused, Don Karnage struggled to his feet, unintentionally showing his wound that he obtained at Red Dog Island. Seeing the injury deepened Sam's guilt.

"Then, you're rather suffer this creep than feel guilt of his death?" Melissa asked, just as confused as the priate.

"Pretty much." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Grrrreaaaat..." The bat said through her teeth as the pirate started off to his tri-plane. Melissa noticed this and yelled at the pirate, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I am regrouping with my crew, and sparing your lives...for now." The captain replied as Mad Dog, Dump Truck, and Gibber appeared from the cave.

"Capt'n!" Mad Dog's whine-like voice rang out, "Wait for us!"

"Yeah!" Dump Truck agreed with his weasel-like ally.

The pirates saw the friends and prepared to attack the girls, but Karnage stopped them, saying, "This is not the time to harming the unharmed. This is the time to be taking the leave."

Karnage's men looked confused and turned to their leader, who gave his reply to their confusion.

"I know what I am saying to you, but my orders are my orders; now, follow them!"

The underlings, in fear of their captain, obeyed and went to their respective planes. Karnage turned to the girls and gave his 'graditude.'

"You two are responsible for ruining the one goal my family sought for many years, but you are also responsible for saving my life, for that I am willing to spare your lives until we meet again, when I am feeling like myself again."

Then, the pirate went to his plane and flew off, leaving the girls on the Aridia desert.

"What a generous deed." Melissa said, not feeling very happy about the pirate sparing them until later.

"I know, Melissa." The cat said, watching the pirate fly off to the _Iron Vulture_, "What do you expect from a pirate? Flowers?"

The 'question' caused Melissa to giggle a little as the _Sea Duck_ landed near the girls. Seeing the plane caused the girls to feel happy to see their friends again.

"Baloo, Kit, Wildcat!" The bat exclaimed happily, as Sam finished, "Foxhill, Myra!"

The friends tried to enter the plane to remove themselves from the desert heat, but the vixen stopped them.

"Hey, what about my treasure?" Myra demanded the friends.

With a sigh, Sam said, "Follow me."

* * *

On the _Iron Vulture_, Don Karnage had returned, ordered his crew to return to their hideout, and retired to his personal room. He removed his old dressing and replaced it with new gauze. As his body was busy with wrapping his wound, his thoughts were on Sam and her response to her friend's very logical question.

Why did she truly save him, the Prince of Pirates? She could have left him to die, but she did not! Why?

Then, he got an idea: this girl was the chosen one of his clan's greatest enemy, yet she chose to show him compassion. Maybe, she could be a good ally during troubled times, like Shere Khan. As the idea grew better with each passing thought, his evil grin grew wider and wider. Then, he exclaimed in a burst of brilliance.

"Ha ha ha! This is perfect!" Karnage laughed as his thoughts flowed through his mouth, "Next time, heir of Foxhill, things will be different!"


	23. Chapter 23

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Time to Depart...

The morning following the events in Aridia, Rebecca Cunningham and her daughter, Molly, saw the returning _Sea Duck _with a rolled-up newspaper in her arms. The Conwing-L landed in the water, as Baloo saw Rebecca and saw a scolding look on her face.

"Uh, oh..." The grey bear said, announcing to his co-pilot and passengers, whom looked out of the cockpit glass.

"Captain Cunningham of the _S.S. Trouble_." Sam managed to joke, only to earn a grouping of confused glares to her.

"Don't joke." Kit groaned at the cat, who replied, "If I don't joke now, I'll joke at the wrong time."

Everyone in the plane groaned at the explaintion, knowing Sam was failing to convince the group the 'justice' in her joke.

"BALOO!" Fury flowed from the owner of the _Sea Duck's_ voice, "GET DOWN HERE!"

"Should we go?" Melissa asked her friend.

"No." The cat replied, "Get it over with."

Wildcat was the first to exit the plane. Rebecca was about to yell at him, when she saw it was not Baloo. Sam, Melissa, Foxhill, and Kit followed the lanky lion, before Baloo meekly and hesiantly exited the _Sea Duck_.

"Baloo!" Cunningham yelled, "What took you so long to get back?"

"We went to a pit stop." The male bear answered, which was partly true.

"At Louie's." Hotly announced Baloo's boss, "I called and heard your voice in the background."

Seeing that he was caught, Baloo tried to explain."

"Hey, I landed there, because it was low on fuel."

"Just the fuel?" Rebecca interrogated the pilot, "Do you expect me to believe that?"

Sam and Melissa watched this, while the others went to the Higher for hire building.

"Should we help him?" Melissa asked her best friend, who placed her head in pocket and responed by saying, "Well, we can't just let him get into serious trouble."

Keeping her hand in the pocket, the brown cat went to Rebecca and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Cunningham," the ex-human said to a furious brown female bear, "Baloo was trying to see something was real, and Louie was the only one who can decipher its true vaule."

"Oh, really?" Rebecca eyed the feline.

"Really." The cat confirmed, pulling out a sapphire necklace.

Surprised to see such a beautiful piece of jewelery, the owner of Higher for hire asked, "Where did you get that?"

"From Frida Foxhill's treasure in Aridia, and Baloo got it for you."

"He did?" The brown bear asked, as Baloo asked, "I did?"

Rebecca turned to the grey bear, who saw Sam wink at him. The sight made the pilot said, "I did! Just for you."

Rebecca hugged the bear before she nabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"Thanks!"

Then, she went to the building, followed by Baloo, Sam, and the quiet-until-it-was-apporiate Melissa, who flew onto Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sam." Baloo whispered to his savior from Rebecca's wrath, "Thought I was done for a moment there."

"Not a problem." The ex-human replied casually.

"Of course," moaned the bat, "Sammy likes to rescue people."

"Hey!" The cat said, "I did what I thought was right. Besides, he had the amulet at the time."

"People are no different to you than that amulet!" Melissa accused her.

"Questioning my sanity isn't a wise move, my dear friend." Sam said to the bat, who was not about to end the arguement and said, "I have a right to question you sanity, espeically what you're done back in Aridia."

"Oh, boy!" Baloo groaned as he escaped to the building that serves as the base of operations for Higher for Hire as well as his home, not knowing that Melissa was thinking.

"Right." The bat sighed, "Good point, girl."

"Sure I am." Sam smiled at her friend, who smiled back.

Then, the friends, now calm and friends again, returned the building. Once inside, Sam and Melissa saw the group with a large item that was covered by a white sheet.

"Unusual decoration." Sam joked.

"Very funny." Jack Foxhill smiled, despite the very fact that Sam gave him the black eye.

"Well," Sam asked, "what's the surpirse?"

"Yeah!" The bat sqeaked, "We don't have X-ray vision!"

"I'm not going to explain, but your eyes will." Foxhill replied as he grabbed the sheet.

"Your choose." Sam smiled as the black and white fox pulled off the sheet, revealing the mirror.

Upon seeing the item, the friends exclaimed, "The Mirror of Desire!"

"Looks like your eyes don't need a check-up." Foxhill laughed at the friends.

Zipping her attention to the reflection in the mirror, Melissa looked at the image of her human self. Posing in front of the mirror, the bat said, "It's so good to see my real self again!"

"Same here." Sam laughed as she looked at her human reflection, which she almost did not recongized herself.

"Well," spoke Jack Foxhill, "time to go."

"What!" Rebecca exclaimed, "But why?"

"Easy: we dont' belong here." The cat answered, while Melissa added, "Yeah, at least, not this world."

Sighing out of annoyance, Rebecca said, "Admitting that I'll miss is hard for me."

"Better out than in." The bat smiled as she flew to the brown bear's shoulder.

Molly Cunningham did not like the idea that Sam and Melissa departing, not knowing that it was for the best of both worlds. She quickly grabbed Sam's leg and begged the friend not to leave.

"Don't go!"

"Sorry, Molly." Sam said as she tried to pry the six-year-old cub off of her leg, "Everything's...gonna...be...okay!"

Forcing the child off of her leg proved to be more difficult than Sam guessed. Rebecca grabbed her child and pulled her off of the leg of the feline.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cunningham." The cat said, showing her graditude to the owner of Higher for Hire and the _Sea Duck_.

Gaining her standing form, Sam went to Molly and picked her up.

"Molly, I know you don't want us to leave, but Melissa and I have to go. We have friends and family that's proably missing us right now. Having the mirror allows me to go home."

"But I don't want you guys to go!" The yellow cub buired her face into the cat's black vest.

"Just the same, I'll miss you." The feline gently stoked the cub's fur as Molly cried.

Molly looked up at the cat and saw the feline's tears as well.

"Really?"

"Really. Remember this: I'm just going to be gone for a short time." The cat said to the young cub.

Keeping herself calm, Sam returned Molly back to her mother, who said, "Thanks for calming down Molly."

"Not a problem." Sam replied with a wink.

The brown she-bear grinned grimly at the cat as she added something.

"Oh, and thanks for the necklace."

Seeing and hearing this, Baloo tried to leave when Rebecca 'called' for him.

"BALOO!"

The larger bear looked and saw the glare of Rebecca Cunningham.

"Hi, Becky." Baloo sheepishly said, not knowing what else to say to her empolyer, "My, doesn't that necklace look on ya."

"Don't try it." Rebecca announced before turning to Sam and saying, "Not a smart idea to try to lie to me, usually, but I don't hold grudges."

"Oh really?" Sam asked, looking at her friend with a grin.

"Of course." The 'higher class' bear said.

"Perhaps we should get more jewelery for her next time." Melissa whispered in her best friend's ear, causing Sam to a little.

Questionable about the quiet giggle from Sam, Baloo looked confused until he guessed about the hushed words of Melissa the bat.

"Really to leave yet?" Foxhill asked the friends.

"Soon." Sam said, looking at the black and white fox.

The bat added, "Usually good- byes take a while."

"Very well." The slightly-vexed Foxhill said, "Will you make it quick."

"Very well." Melissa mocked the male hier, earning another giggle from Sam and dirty glare from Foxhill.

"No need for X-ray vision to see that Foxhill isn't happy with you, Melissa." Kit laughed out with Baloo, who added, "You're right, little britches!"

Molly and Wildcat laughed with the bears, and Rebecca could not help herself from revealing a small smile as Foxhill confronted Sam.

"Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your friend under control in your world."

The feline let out a little laugh before she spoke again.

"I'll try."

"Hey!" Melissa flew at Sam and Foxhill, "You're talking about me like I'm some out of control person!"

Foxhill smiled, while Sam released a loud laugh as did the others.

Kit walked to Sam, removed his hat, and said, "Sam, I'm really gonna miss you."

Bringing herself to the cub's eye level, the feline embraced Kit and said, "I'm gonna miss ya too, but we'll see each other."

"Same here, Kit!" Melissa said, "Just keep Baloo out of trouble, 'kay?"

"I heard that!" The pilot announced as Sam and Melissa turned their attention to him, "I can keep myself out of trouble."

"I believe you." The brown cat said, "It's the 'getting out' part."

Hearing the statement, the red-brown bat laughed so hard that she almost lost the ability to breath. Seeing this, added with the sentence Sam said, Baloo frowned at the friends.

"Now, we're done goofing around," Sam announced as she offered her hand, "and we'll really miss you, Baloo."

The gray bear took and shook the cat's hand, saying, "Same here."

Zipping to the bear, Melissa landed on his shoulder.

"We'll miss ya too."

Realizing that the girls were joking, Baloo smiled at the friends, before Wildcat went to the girls.

"Bye-bye!" The lanky lion said to the girls.

As Sam shook his grease-covered hand, the cat said with a smile, "Bye, Wildcat."

"Bye." Laughed the bat before turning to the mirror with Sam.

"Really to return to world?" Foxhill asked the friends.

"Well, duh!" Melissa said, and Sam added, "Nice place to visit, but home's better."

"Of course." Chuckled the fox as the friends reached the Mirror of Desire.

"Ready?" Sam asked her friend, who replied, "I'm ready."

Then, the cat looked at her human reflection and saw her friends that she made in Cape Suzette behind her.

"Sammy, what is it?" Melissa asked her best friend, who answered, "I'm not as ready as first thought."

"What do you mean?" The bat asked.

"You'll see." The cat replied before she turned to the others and spoke to them.

"Everyone, thanks for everything. For being with us and helping us to get home."

"Not really, Sam." Rebecca said to the friends, "It should be us."

"Excuse me?" Melissa asked the brown bear.

"Good question?" The feline agreed with her friend.

"Hey," spoke the larger Baloo, "I may not very much about you two, but from what I do know is enough to tell me that you two are good in my book."

"Just like that?" Melissa asked the gray bear.

"Yes," Sam said to the bat, "just like that."

Kit stepped forward next.

"You guys kept Don Karnage from stealing an actifact of the Lolan people!"

"Maybe we were very important after all." Melissa announced, earning the laughter of the others.

"No kiddng." Sam stated smugly.

"Of course..." Foxhill started to say, when Sam stopped him.

"Pick another fight, and you'll leave here with more than just a black eye!"

"I wasn't picking another fight." The fox replied, "Quite the contrary, I was going to say that I will truly miss you."

"Oh, really?" Sam questioned Foxhill's honesty.

"Really." Foxhill said to the girls, "Sam, you've been truly an ally."

"Thanks, Jack." The cat said to the fox, which surprised the bat.

Usually, Sam would have called him by him surname, which was normal, but calling the fox by his given name, surprised everyone.

"Very unusual for you to called by my first name." Foxhill announced to the cat.

"Well, I have to now." The cat answered with a smile, "What else can I do?"

"Good point." The fox said, holding up his hand.

"Yeah, I know." Sam half-bragged as she shook the fox's hand.

"No need for X-ray." Melissa announced said.

"Or powers of a empath." The feline added.

"You two better leave now." Jack Foxhill announced, "You two might never get home."

"I hate when you're right." Sam smiled at the fox.

Zipping through to the mirror, Melissa shouted to her friend.

"Come on!"

"I'm coming," spoke the cat, "I realize it's time to go."

Laughter and tears filled the room as the girls touched the mirror, but nothing happened, causing great confusion.

"That's weird." Melissa said.

"I'm fix it," Sam announced, "just remove your claws."

As she notice this mistake, the bat removed the wing off the surface of the mirror, saying, "My bad."

Sam grabbed the ruby amulet and touched the mirror. Once this was done, the amulet glowed a bright red, which grew until the room was in engulfed by the light.

"Sam!" Baloo yelled out for the girls, "Melissa!"

Kit yelled with the large bear.

"Sam! Melissa!"

Then, the roaring light died down, allowing the others to see. Everyone was there, except for Sam and Melissa. Crying again, Molly grabbed the cloth of her mother's slacks, causing her saddened mother to pick her up. Kit and Baloo tried to hide their tears but failed. Wildcat was wondering where the friend disappeared to, thinking it was a trick. Foxhill drooped his head in sadness, starting to feel for the female that blacken his eye. He touched the mirror, and only he heard a woman's voice.

_"Don't fret, dear child, you'll see her again, but only if she seeks you."_

Looking at the others, whom were too busy crying, Foxhill saw that they could not have spoken to her. Then, he looked in the mirror and saw, not his image, but an image of an orange vixen with raven-black hair and wearing a pirate's outfit.

_"Everything's will be fine."_ The vixen spoke to the fox, before her image became his reflection.

"Frida?" The fox asked out loud, bringing the other's attention to him.

"The great Frida Foxhill?" Guessed Kit.

Hearing the question, Jack shook his head and replied, "Ha, It's nothing, Kit. I thought I saw her a moment ago."

The cub took the answer and went to Baloo, who patted his head and said, "Let's go for a soda pop."

As the two buddies walked towards the door, Rebecca spoke to them.

"Just a minute!"

Freezing in tracks for a mement, Baloo and Kit ran out of the door. Rebecca ran after the duo, followed by her daughter and Wildcat, whom thought it was a game. The chase caused Jack Foxhill by himself, allowing him to look into the mirror...


	24. Chapter 24

The Necklace of Two Worlds

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: And a Time to Relax.

Sam opened her blue eyes and looked at what she knew as her ceiling. Seeing this, the girl sat up and looked at her hands, which were furless and human-looking.

"Melissa!" The now human girl shouted to her best friend, who stirred in her bed. Sam jumped out off the bed and shook the dark haired girl.

"Back off, Mom!" The girl muttered in her half-sleep.

Sam backed off for a few moment and then she yelled out something that was a guaranteed way to wake Melissa up.

"Cut up the bacon!"

Then, Melissa, in her human form, got up and dashed to the kitchen. Sam waited in her room, until the cold, fury-filled voice of her best friend was heard.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that anymore?"

"Everytime I do it." Sam grinned widely.

Faced with her friend at the door, Melissa growled at Sam in fury.

"Got one thing to say to you."

With a grin, Sam asked, "What?"

"We're humans again."

"Ha!" Sam said, "I'm happy to heard that!"

"So am I!" Melissa agreed, now smiling. Then, she asked, "Just how?"

"I don't know." Sam said as she removed the amulet from her person.

"Hey! You're able to remove your amulet!" Melissa exclaimed, as Sam responded.

"It's just in case."

"Yeah." Melissa laughed as Sam placed the necklace on her dresser. Keeping the necklace away from her neck was top priority for the two friends.

Melissa went to the kitchen, while Sam went to the family computer and checked the date. Looking at the date, Sam was shocked to find out that the date was the first day of Spring Break.

"Melissa, check this out." Sam called out to her friend, "The date's saying that it's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Melissa asked her friend, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Hey, I was not expecting this as well; we've been gone for days by my guess." Sam announced as she shrugged her shoulders, "However, that would explain why no one is going nuts around here."

"Now that you mentioned it, the house is quiet." The darker haired friend thought out loud.

"Morning."

The familiar voice of Sam's twin brother, Jerry, as he entered the kitchen, causing Sam to say, "Of course, that doesn't last long in this house."

"I heard that." A groggy Jerry responded to his sister and her friend before he grabbed a bowl.

Partly amused at her twin's annoyance, Sam turned to the computer. Quietly, Sam and Melissa turned off the computer and quickly went to their room to wait for Jerry to start swearing like a sailor. A few mintues later, Sam's mother entered the room.

"Really, Sam?" The older woman asked the girls, "On a Saturday?"

"Expect for 'sorry,' what else can I say?" Sam asked in reply.

The mother of Sam and Jerry understood the sibling rivalary, but she knew it would be a matter of time before things would get out of hand.

"Usually, I'd say nothing, but your father's trying to sleep."

"Very well, Mom." Sam said, having an understanding of what her mother was trying to say, "I will behave until noon."

"What will happen NEXT?" Sam's mother asked, expecting a 'smart' reply.

"You worry too much." The brunette said, earning a giggle from Melissa.

Shaking her head, Sam's mother left the room, worried about Sam and her choice of action.

Sam and Melissa got dressed, when the owner of the amulet noticed her friend's saddened face.

"What's wrong?"

"Zipping around."

Hearing the answer, Sam guessed, "You missing 'zipping around' as a bat."

"Yep." Answered Melissa.

"Don't worry about it, Batty." Sam placed an arm on her friend's shoulder, "We'll be back at Cape Suzette soon."

"Yeah," the black haired girl said, "but first I wanna enjoy my Spring Break."

"Best thing I've heard yet." Sam agreed as she and Melissa dashed out of the room.

Unknown to the girls, the ruby amulet was acting like a camera for Jack Foxhill, who watched the events by use of the Mirror of Desire, but he covered his eyes when the girls got dressed. As the duo ran out of the bedroom, he agreed with Sam.

"Everything's going to be very interesting for a while." Jack Foxhill said as he looked away from the mirror to the window to the opening of Cape Suzette, hoping for Sam's return.

The End


End file.
